Un viernes de locos en el Sengoku
by CamaleonaMorpho
Summary: ― Esto no es mío ― advirtió con las manos en su cabeza. ― Esto tampoco. ― prosiguió bajando por su plano torso para luego llegar a su… ― ¡Definitivamente esto no es mío!
1. ¡Esto no es mío!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen. **

Pero ya casi. Se.

*...* Pensamientos.

* * *

― Te estás imaginando cosas ¿verdad, atrevido?

― ¡Qué tonterías! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

― ¡Ajá! ¡O sea que si las pensabas!

Ni siquiera sabían cómo, pero como era usual, Inuyasha y Kagome discutían. Tampoco advirtieron cuando, cansados de más de lo mismo, el monje y la exterminadora, con la gatita en brazos, se alejaron para proseguir su día. O al menos terminar su comida en otro lugar, muy, muy lejos de allí.

Es que ese par era agotador.

― ¡Qué no estaba pensando en nada!

― ¡Claro que sí!

La discusión fue ganando intensidad, y él, jamás prediciendo una discusión tan larga, refunfuñaba con la boca llena, ya que no tenía intenciones de interrumpir su sagrada cena. Así que de vez en cuando se llevaba los palillos a la boca con desinterés fingido, enojando más a la colegiala. Ella no tenía vergüenza para transmitirle todo su creciente odio, y él no queriendo quedarse lejos, se plantaba más cerca, casi amenazando con escupirle el arroz en la cara.

¿Es que nadie había notado al pobre Shippou, espectador en primera fila?

Miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes a Kagome hablar y después a Inuyasha cuando le contestaba. Kagome. Inuyasha. Kagome. Inuyasha. Y ya después no podía decidir a quién mirar porque los insultos se encimaban a los del otro, haciendo un griterío peor que los de los peloteros infantiles.

Suspiró.

Hurgó entre sus bolsillitos alguna cosa, y sacó de cada uno un extraño objeto que por supuesto, había robado de la mochila de Kagome. Los elevó con sus manitas en el aire pidiendo la paz.

― ¡Eres una tonta! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu horrible cara! ― continuaban.

― ¡Pero si tú eres el que siempre me arrastra hasta aquí!

El kitsune acercó sus manos a la escena. Y aclaró su garganta sonoramente.

― Oigan…

― ¡Pues ten por seguro que esta vez no iré a buscarte!

― ¡Perfecto! Busca los fragmentos por tu cuenta ¡idiota!

Lo intentó de nuevo.

― Oigan…

― ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

― ¡Porque siempre malinterpretas las cosas!

_Suficiente._

― ¡Oigan!

― ¡Ya cállate! ― le gritaron al mismo tiempo con las mejillas encendidas de furia.

El aludido pestañeó casi a punto de romper en llanto aun con los brazos alzados. ¿Kagome le había gritado?

― Mira lo que me haces hacer, Inuyasha.

― ¿Yo? ¡Pero si…!

_Blablablabla_. Ya tenía suficiente de esos dos, les tiró en el medio del coco las inocentes galletitas que iba a ofrecerles, y se fue cual niño ofendido refunfuñando que ya era hora de que maduraran de una puta vez. Cabe aclarar que _semejante palabrota_ solo quedó en su mente.

Se quedaron observando mientras se alejaba, y cuando naturalmente se miraron a la cara, ambos la corrieron al sentido contrario con rapidez. Kagome recogió todo lo que tenía a su alcance del suelo y lo guardó en su mochila. Mientras tanto, el de las orejas fingía no importarle como se iba a en dirección al pozo.

Ni Sango ni Miroku, menos Shippou, le preguntaron nada cuando él entró a la cabaña de la anciana Kaedde para dormir, y la verdad es que tampoco pensaba contestarles. Estaba furioso y lo recalcó sentándose pesadamente en el rincón sosteniendo con fuerza a Tessaiga.

_Esa Kagome…Tan idiota tenía que ser_. No podía dejarlo jamás en paz, todo era un problema. Que porqué comían entre esqueletos, porqué le quitaba la comida a Shippou, o en este caso, que porqué dudaba de sus "inexistentes" (sí, claro) actos con Koga, porqué esto, porqué lo otro. ¡Keh! Como si le importara, o estuviera… celoso. Ja ja. Como si pudiera gustarle esa niña tonta. ¡Ni siquiera le parecía atractiva! Tss, era obvio que no. No… claro que no. Ahora que esa intimidante fea_ldad_ andante se había ido, iba a poder estar sumamente tranquilo. Sip.

Concentrado en su auto manipulación mental, se llevó a la boca la galletita que por alguna razón tenía todavía en sus manos. Masticando prosiguió el hilo de sus pensamientos, golpeando insistentemente el pie contra el piso, hasta que perforó algo con sus colmillos y escupió. _¡Puaj! Que galleta más desagradable. Maldito zorro del… ¿Eh? ¿Papel?_

Tomó del piso el pequeño papel algo babeado y leyó.

― "Hoy se inicia este viaje, la sabiduría reflej–blablablá" _Tonterías. _― _H_izo un bollito de papel y lo tiró por ahí.

* * *

"Hoy se inicia este viaje, la sabiduría refleja lo que el otro siente, cuando entiendas lo que tienes, el amor sincero te cambiará".

Suspiró. No estaba segura en que momento de todas las palabradurías del abuelo, le había entregado esas galletas, pero lo más probable era que ella sin pensarlo las había tomado para que se callara _un poquito mucho._

Se echó a la cama boca arriba liberando una gran bocanada de aire, exhausta en cuerpo y en mente. No veía la hora de que Inuyasha pudiera crecer, o como mínimo confiara un poco en ella. Por supuesto que admitía que era algo enojona, pero le dolía que no pudiera ver cuando le quería, y se imaginara disparates. ¿Tal vez exageraba? O.. ¿No estaba poniéndose en el lugar de él? No. Sí que lo hacía. Con Kikyo.

Sacudió su cabeza para desterrar esos dolorosos recuerdos.

Quizás le hiciera falta un par de lecciones con el monje sobre tranquilidad pero imaginando donde irían a parar las palabras y ciertas manitos, se arrepentía.

Se llevó la galletita a la boca y con el estómago casi vacío, cortesía de Inuyasha y sus interrupciones, se durmió.

* * *

_En la mañana..._

_Se _estiró con ganas, sintiéndose entumecida. Lejos de un sabor a pasta dental usual, pudo sentir un agrio sabor en la boca, porque seguramente habría dormido con la boca abierta, algo raro en ella de todas maneras. Además su cama estaba bastante dura. Qué mala noche, había dormido fatal.

Terminó de estirarse descubriendo que le dolían bastante los músculos y abrió poco a poco los ojos, masticando algo invisible. Empezó a despabilarse y su vista se enfocaba.

_Momento._

― *¿Es que anoche no fui a mi casa?* ― pensó mareada parándose con dificultad.

Ahí estaban los restos de cama de sus compañeros de viaje, pero no estaban allí. Se encontraba totalmente sola. Mmm… ¿Inuyasha la habría traído? O quizás, ¿la pelea había sido un sueño? En fin.

Por los cielos, ¡cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo! Lo sentía tan pesado, y la cabeza aún le daba vueltas.

―Debes de estar exhausto, Inuyasha. ― Miroku de pronto aparecía en la habitación junto a la taijiri.

― Ya era hora. ― sonrió Sango.

¡Ajá! Así que Inuyasha sí estaba ahí. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde se había metido? Kagome miró a un costado, luego al otro, y nada. Giró sobre sí misma y no había nadie a su alrededor. El movimiento le hizo dar un mareo, por lo que llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

_¿Eh?_

― *Esto no es mío* ― advirtió con las manos en su cabeza, tocando dos suaves y peludas extensiones en su cabeza. ― *Esto tampoco.* ―miró sus manos con garras, prosiguió bajando por su plano torso, tocó su duro vientre al borde del colapso, y continuó descendiendo para luego llegar a su… ― ¡Definitivamente esto no es mío! ― explotó espantada. Escuchar su propia voz, fue la frutilla de la torta. ― ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y ahí estaba esa _preciosa_ escena frente a los ojos del monje y la exterminadora.

Inuyasha con las manos en las pelotas, con los ojos como platos, imitando un grito de niñita, recitando desesperadamente una serie de alaridos y palabras incoherentes, unas tras otras.

Miroku no pudo dejar de pensar, fiel a su perversión, que seguro lo habían pillado en esas mañanas donde _cierta cosa_, despertaba antes que uno mismo.

_Ah, qué buenas mañanas_.

* * *

_¡Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así! Es una inquietuuuuud…_

Ah le ponía el ending (¿)

Creo que no es necesario aclarar en qué película se basa el fic. Acá en Argentina se llama "un viernes de locos". "Freaky Friday" el nombre original.

No sé si hacer algo corto, o algo de más de un día. Ya veré . Pero...me permito amenazar con que si no comentan, Kagome se queda con esas dulces orejitas y saca provecho de su muy grrrr actual cuerpo, y ni hablar de Inu. Neh, muy mala amenaza. Jaja. ¡Saludos, gente linda!


	2. ¡Me castraron!

Ñiki ñiki, que pensará Inuyasha al verse con el cuerpo de quien am...ejem, ejem, ¡odia! Sí... odia.

A los guest: ¡comentarios de los reviews al final!

* * *

Podía sentir el charco de baba alrededor de su cara. Desparramado, respiraba profundamente, durmiendo como un bebé en posición fetal. Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por algún lugar a rallas. Debía estar alerta a cualquier amenaza, pero en ese pedestal realmente se le hizo difícil activar sus sentidos.

Jamás había dormido tan bien. Se sentía sumamente liviano, casi flotando. Además, sentía un _olor magnífico_.

Se dio la vuelta, posicionándose boca abajo, aspirando el dulce aroma con ganas, y se estiró cual perro en las mañanas. Bostezó, para luego comenzar a palpar debajo de sus manos.

Suavecito. Muy suavecito. Esponjoso. Mmm… el aroma se intensificaba mientras más se movía. _Delicioso_. El mejor de todos. Hasta podría decir que le recordaba a…

¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! Definitivamente ese olor _desagradable y horrible_ era de ella, aunque por alguna extraña razón lo sentía mucho más leve de lo normal. ¿Se encontraría cerca? Le dio pereza abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo.

_¡Qué caraj…!_

Se sentó de golpe. ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de Kagome? Miró hacia todas las direcciones, sin encontrarla. ¿Qué hacía y encima sin ella allí? ¡Pero es que la sentía cerca! Como si estuviera justamente a su lado.

De pronto sintió como si algo le faltara. Algo _importante._

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara observaban como "Inuyasha" caminaba con una mano en el mentón de un lado al otro, negando con la cabeza y luego mirando al cielo. Parecía estar realmente concentrado en algo, pero no se animaron a preguntar.

Cuando se acercaba a ellos abriendo la boca para decir algo, la cerraba, sacudía la cabeza y seguía pensando. Repitió la acción al menos cinco veces, antes de decir:

― ¿Dónde está... ― tragó fuertemente. ―…Kagome? ― un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al escucharse la nueva voz.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? La señorita Kagome se marchó a su casa anoche. ― contestó el monje.

― ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla, perro tonto? Siempre es lo mismo. Nunca te disculpas por orgulloso. ― dijo Shippou desde el hombro de Sango. Viendo que no le respondía nada, es más, lo ignoraba, se animó a agregar más. ― Además, ya todos sabemos lo que pasa. Ya cansas ¿Por qué no te declaras de una vez, baboso, eh?

Esto llamó la atención del "hanyou". Se acercó hacia ellos con decisión. Miroku y Sango se miraron sabiendo que el golpe vendría. El zorrito cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manitos a la cabeza para protegerse.

― ¿Tú crees? ― tan pronto como lo dijo, se reprochó a sí misma. ― *Pero que estoy pensando* ― ignorando la sorpresa de sus compañeros por la ausencia de golpes y llantos, se alejó con paso firme. ― *Esto… ¿esto realmente está pasando?* ― empezó a acelerar el paso y sentía como ciertas partes de su anatomía se movían, tan desconocidamente para ella. Se espantó. ― *Por los santos, ¡qué estoy en el cuerpo de Inuyasha!* ― sus piernas adquirieron más velocidad, ― *Y…y… además….* ―los ojos se le humedecieron, y echó a correr como una loca. ― ¡Soy una chica y tengo pene!

No sé si sería conveniente decir que esto último se escuchó con una gran claridad, produciendo una especie de eco que permaneció en el aire y en los oídos de sus amigos espectadores, chocando en las paredes de sus cráneos, aun cuando el cuerpo del hanyou desapareció de sus vistas.

Les dio un asombroso tic en el ojo.

* * *

_Carajo. Carajo. Carajo_. Quería gritar ¡_que lo habían castrado peor que a un perro_!, pero la voz no le salía. Bajó como un rayo las escaleras, confundido y aturdido por sus desesperados pensamientos. Se sentía débil y su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal bombeándole en el pecho, provocando dolor. Jadeaba cuando llegó a la cocina, y se tiró al suelo con la mano en su entrepierna.

Esta vez los espectadores fueron el abuelo, la mamá de Kagome, y Souta.

― ¡¿Qué tienes, Kagome?! ― gritó el abuelo.

― *¿Kagome?* ― su desesperación se cortó de golpe. ― *¿Qué le pasó a Kagome? ¿También le hicieron algo?* ― buscó a su alrededor con mirada dramática de guerra.

Nada le importaba si Kagome estaba lastimada, ni siquiera que le cortaran su… _cosita_.

― ¡¿Qué le pasó a Kag…?! ― los ojos se le abrieron como platos, las manos que tenía en cierto otro lugar, tan pronto como se escuchó se las llevó a la boca, como queriendo tragarse su propias cuerdas vocales. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces totalmente confundido, y lentamente despegó las manos de los labios probando nerviosamente de nuevo. ― ¿Qué le pasó…? ― volvió a callarse mordiéndose la lengua.

Mientras tanto, en la familia se miraban los unos a los otros no entendiendo un carajo, hasta que la mamá de Kagome reaccionó parando de cocinar y acercándose a su hija con las cosas en la mano.

― ¿Qué te sucede, cariño? ¿Una pesadilla?

Souta empezó a sobarle la espalda, como consolando creyéndose a fondo la última explicación.

― Yo… ― no podía emitir palabra sin estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Y fue allí cuando vio la bandeja de metal que la mamá de Kagome tenía en sus manos, justo frente a él. Se acercó con los ojos muy abiertos y se tocó la cara de pánico, para luego tocar su cuello y continuar bajando con miedo hasta llegar a otra inquietante parte. Descubrió a las dos esponjosas protuberancias que salían de su pecho.

Gritando como una nena (porque era una nena ahora), salió disparado hacia afuera en dirección al pozo. A la familia de Kagome sólo se le movieron los cabellos por la velocidad, y no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar.

Él no entendía nada, no quería saber nada, no quería pensar nada. Solo, como máximo ver con sus propios ojos, ahora chocolates, lo que estaba deduciendo. ¡Es que era imposible!

Se tiró al pozo con torpeza pegándose con todas las paredes de madera, y le dolió como la puta madre. Esa humanita era bastante frágil. Pero no era algo que pensara en ese momento, aunque tenía que asegurarse.

Se encontró del otro lado en la era Sengoku en un santiamén, y empezó a correr (desesperadamente lento para él) en dirección a las cabañas. Se tropezaba todo el tiempo con sus propios pies, y como si todo fuera poco, debía llevar sus brazos a su pecho para controlarlo con la corrida, ya que le causaba dolor. La acción lo puso rojo tomate.

Siguió así, corriendo como mono ebrio, hasta que a gran velocidad pasó un punto rojo a su lado que le volaron los pelos, le taparon los ojos y le hizo caer al suelo rodando como pelota.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y ahí estaba.

Distinguió su cuerpo parado, de espaldas, totalmente tieso con las manos en punta. Observó, casi en shock, como ese Inuyasha giraba como robot trabado para verlo tirado en el suelo. Lo vio estremecerse y juntos gritaron como nunca lo habían hecho.

Con los ojos como platos, Kagome se acercó a su cuerpo, que ahora podía ver desde otro ángulo, y estiró la mano para tocarle y ver si no estaba alucinando. A Inuyasha le recorrió un gran escalofrío por la flaca pierna que estaba próxima a la mano de aquel cuerpo, y la retiró instintivamente.

― Inu… ― dejó su mano quieta. ― ¿Inuyasha? ― se dejó caer en el pasto frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo, o mirarla, o lo que sea.

Lentamente Inuyasha se incorporó para imitarla y sentarse en la misma posición, quedando frente a frente analizándose la mirada.

― ¿Kagome?

― Inuyasha…― Unos eternos segundos pasaron, y él esperaba atento por si Kagome, en su cuerpo, iría a decir algo más. Seguramente, le explicaría lo que estaba pasando. Ella estiró su mano con garras nuevamente― ¿Así se ve mi cabello?

Se quedó de piedra, mientras debatía entre gruñirle o acogotarla. Gruñirle por decir semejante frase metrosexual con su voz, o acogotarla por preguntar tal estupidez en la escalofriante situación en la que se encontraban.

* * *

Algo cortito para empezar en el siguiente ¡la aventura! Jaja.

Casi siempre respondo los comentarios, pero a lo Guest no puedo, y realmente me gusta responderles. Hacerse un perfil es muy rápido y además ¡pueden seguir historias y no perderse ninguna actualización! Ni hablar de la aplicación para el teléfono. Super rápida y cómoda.

A Yuli: Sí. Si la he visto, de hecho voy a meter situaciones de allí en el fic. Pareciera que son Inu y Kag, realmente ¿no?

Sin más que decir, ¡buena lectura! Y muchísimas gracias por leer, de verdad. Inspira mucho, aunque sea un "Ta gué" Jaja. Y los malos comentarios, o críticos, por supuesto que están también bien recibidos.

¿Tienen alguna idea para el fic? Acepto sugerencias también.

¡Qué tengan una linda semana!


	3. Te detesto, pero trato hecho

― ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?! ― se escapó de sus labios con voz femenina, lo cual lo hizo estresar.

― ¿En serio que eres tú, Inuyasha? ― preguntó ella con su voz varonil.

El hanyou resopló.

― No. No soy yo. ― se burló con las cejas juntas. ― ¡Pues que creías tonta! ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? ― frunció más el ceño.

― ¡Claro que no! ― sacudió su cabeza, y por lo tanto sus orejitas nuevas. ― Esta mañana desperté y entonces… ― se sonrojó cuando recordó el tacto con su nuevo cuerpo y ciertas partecitas… ― …estaba así. ― de pronto lo miró, y apreció su antigua cara.― ¡Deja de hacer eso!

― ¿Hacer el qué? ― preguntó enojado.

― ¡Eso! ― señaló su entrecejo. ― ¡Deja de arrugar así mi cara! ― Había que imaginarlo. La tierna cara de Kagome con el cejo fruncido al punto de casi partirle la cara al medio.― ¡Y saca tus manos de ahí! ― chilló.

El hanyou llevó su vista a sus brazos, que en algún momento de la discusión inconscientemente había llevado a su pecho, rodeando con su mano su nueva anatomía. Se puso rojo tomate y desvió su vista infantil.

― ¡Keh! ― ni hablemos de cómo sonaba esto en los labios de Kagome.

Kagome se paró y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él con la mano en la barbilla.

― Escúchame, Inuyasha. Esto es grave… ― lo escuchó resoplar pero continuó. ― No debemos decírselo a nadie.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― ¿Quieres que nos manden al manicomio, idiota?

― ¿Mani- qué?

― Olvídalo. ― siguió dando otras vueltas, logrando ponerlo nervioso (o más de lo que estaba). ― Piensa. Piensa. Piensa. ― se pegó levemente en la sien repetidas veces.

Un grito de niño y una mujer, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

― ¡Kagome!

Vislumbraron a lo lejos, las figuras de Sango y Shippou. El pequeño zorrito saltó del hombro de la exterminadora en dirección a ellos. Kagome miró con mirada diabólica a Inuyasha, y con sus labios deletreó "_Nada-a- na-die_". Él, ahora mujer, asintió algo aterrado.

Shippou los alcanzó en un segundo y se tiró a los brazos de su Kagome, alegre y abrazándola.

― ¡Volviste!

― ¿Qué? ¡Lárgate, gusano!

De un solo movimiento lo desterró de su cuerpo.

_Sí será idiota. _Kagome se palmeó la cara.

El kitsune lo miró con la expresión desencajada al igual que Sango, y pronto empezaron a formarse pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos verdes. Kagome iba a reprochar, obviamente, pero se tuvo que limitar a gruñirle, esperando que pudiera entender que debía mantener la compostura.

― ¡Shippou! Sango ― empezó acercándose al pequeño. ― Emm… _Kagome_… ― remarcó la palabra mirando con el ceño fruncido al hanyou. ― Está algo enferma, y confundida. He tenido que ir a buscarla y molestarla como siempre lo hago porque…

― ¡Oye!

― ¡Callate! ― Kagome se puso de cuclillas a unos centímetros del rostro de su anterior cuerpo y susurró con aires del infierno. ― Si dices algo más, voy a matarte ¿entendiste? ― enfatizó su _tierna amenaza_ con una sonrisa siniestra y un tic en los ojos inyectados en sangre, mostrando el brillo de sus garras.

Inuyasha tragó en seco y decidió callarse. Pero era Inuyasha, o sea plz (?), no iba a quedarse quieto, por supuesto.

Se paró como pudo, exhibiendo su pijama a ositos (que no se había cambiado desde la mañana, claramente) y comenzó a caminar.

―Pues bien… ― dijo exagerando su voz de nena ― _Inuyasha…_tiene razón. Estoy algo enfermo…enferma. ― tosió fingidamente de la manera más estúpida que Kagome había visto en su vida.

_¿Es que era idiota o le pagaban para serlo?_ Ella encarnó una ceja repetidamente, pensando en lo imbécil que era forzando voz de mujer, cuando… ¡ya la tenía!

Trató de no prestarle demasiada atención y prosiguió con la historia recién sacadita del horno. Sango no había dicho ni _mu _(recuerden que todavía estaba algo en shock por él "soy una chica y tengo pene"), y Shippou se había limpiado las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

― Como decía… ― se aclaró la garganta. ― He tenido que ir a buscarla, y dado su estado lamento decirles que no habrá búsqueda de fragmentos por el momento. ― sentenció.

― ¿Qué? ― dijeron los tres al unísono, sobre todo "Kagome" que prácticamente lo gritó. Sango la miró extrañada.

Shippou se posicionó en el brazo de "Inuyasha" y le tomó la temperatura.

― ¿Seguro que no eres tú el enfermo, perro?

― Sí… _Inuyasha. _¿Seguro que no te has dado un fuerte golpe en la cabecita? ― inquirió Inuyasha a punto de dejar la actuación y matarla.

― Estoy segura- quiero decir, seguro.

― Pero _Inuyasha_… ― dijo entre dientes tratando de transmitirle todo su odio a través de sus ojos.

― ¿Seguro que estás bien? ― preguntó Sango. ― Hace sólo un momento saliste corriendo… gritando... que…

― ¡Ya sé lo que dije! ― interrumpió nerviosa Kagome, aliviando a Sango por no tener que terminar la oración. ― Fue una … pesadilla. ¿Nos disculpan un momento? ― dijo Kagome a los recién llegados.

― Cla- claro. ― dijo al fin Sango, confundidísima al ver como "Inuyasha" le tomaba la mano a "Kagome" y se la llevaba al bosque.

Kagome sin acostumbrarse demasiado a su fuerza, arrastró a Inuyasha al bosque ignorando todos sus quejidos. Cuando llegó a un lugar donde estuvo suficientemente segura que nadie iba a molestarlos, lo tiró al suelo y se dio la vuelta con las manos en jarra.

― Escúchame.

― Escúchame tú, Kagome. ¿Cómo es que vamos a detener algo tan importante como la búsqueda de los fragmentos, eh?

― Ahhhh, o sea que quieres que vaya por ahí saltando de árbol en árbol, que finja ser tú y tu humor de perro, que tome a Colmillo de Acero cada vez que un monstruo aparezca, y simplemente agite la espada. Claro, claro, muy inteligente de tu parte.

Inuyasha enmudeció. Tenía razón, y jamás expondría a Kagome a un peligro así. Antes muerto… o mujer, en este caso... que eso.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ― preguntó con una extraña tierna expresión.

― Primero debemos averiguar qué está pasando. Mientras tanto, te dejo la difícil tarea de fingir ser yo. Y no fuerces voz de niña, idiota.

― ¡Keh! No lo hago apropósito. Además tu voz es insoportable por sí sola. ― ignoró como ella iba a reprocharle cuando dijo: ― ¿Cómo mierda haces con estas cosas, eh, Kagome? ― preguntó mirándose el pecho.

Kagome explotó.

― ¡Inuyasha!

El medio demonio, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó, pero insistió porque ¡no era ninguna broma!

― ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Duele cuando corro!

La colegiala tomó aire y se tranquilizó un poco. Decidió en ese momento ponerle buena energía a la situación y tomarse todo con calma. Si iban a estar así, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, debían cooperar, el uno con el otro.

― Bien. Esto es lo que haremos. ― le tomó la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. ― Iremos a mi casa, buscamos…_ciertas cosas…_ que necesitarás, y seguiremos pensando, pero ¡sin decirle a nadie! Luego volveremos aquí, para al menos estar al tanto de si alguna pista de la perla o Naraku, aparece. ― dicho esto, Inuyasha se relajó un poco. ― Yo prometo colaborar contigo, y tú conmigo. ¿Trato? ― alargó su mano para sellar la promesa.

― Trato. ― respondió él teniéndole la mano.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente.

Probablemente enseñarle a usar sostén a Inuyasha, sería la cosa más bizarra que iba a hacer en toda su vida. Seguro que no había cosa peor. Pero como los dioses la odiaban, (porque seguro que era así, no había dudas), le demostraron que se equivocaba.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, y sonrojado dijo:

― ¿Kagome?

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Necesito… _hacer pipí_.

* * *

Eso va a ser… interesante.

Alguien que mate a Kagome, pobrecita.

Me inspiraron a actualizar rápidoooo :) Me cuentan que andan rondando por ahí ciertos lobitos… por cada review se le acerca un paso más a "Kagome" (?).

Sumamente tedioso explicar quién decía qué dado los cuerpos cambiados, por eso decidí ahorrar tiempo y palabras con comillas cuando hable de su cuerpo, y así sin nada, cuando hable de ellos en sí, por dentro.

¡Saludooooooos!


	4. ¿Conociéndome, o conociéndote?

Capítulo largo.

* * *

¿Por qué no podía venir Naraku y matarla? O Kagura a cortarla en pedacitos con su abanico, antes de tener que vivir lo que estaba viviendo.

Después de regresar a la época actual por el pozo, se dirigieron a la casa de Kagome, para toparse con su familia, y su interrogatorio sobre esa mañana.

― ¿Entonces estás bien, hija?

― S-sí. ― se limitó a responder Inuyasha.

― Kagome me contaba la pesadilla que había tenido esta mañana. ― agregó Kagome.

― ¡Orejas de perro! ― saltó Souta para abalanzarse sobre "Inuyasha".

Inuyasha sentía una vergonzosa cosquilla en su vejiga, y estaba soportándolo como podía. ¡Pero tenía muchas de ganas de ir! A la colegiala no se le pasó por alto, y decidió apurarse.

― Kagome. ¿Ibas a mostrarme algo de _gran_ importancia, verdad?

― ¿De qué estás…? ― al ver la cara de monstruo que puso Kagome en su cuerpo, corrigió: ― Ah, sí, sí. Ven, Inuyasha. Emm…pues, adiós. ― le dijo a la familia, actuando normalidad (que se le daba pésimo, por cierto).

El abuelo, Souta y la mamá de ella, pestañearon, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Sin embargo, la Higurashi mayor empezó a pensar si esa época a la que tanto iba su hija no comenzaba a volarle la cabecita. Y tengo que contarles también, que el abuelo reprimió una _misteriosa_ sonrisa.

Subieron las escaleras a trote, e Inuyasha no podía parar de tropezar, mientras que Kagome se movía con gracia. La verdad que ser un hanyou, no se le daba tan mal, se las ingeniaba. En cambio a él…

― Bien. Puedes entrar. ― dijo en la puerta del baño.

― ¿Qué?

― Que entres y … hagas lo que tengas que hacer. ― resolvió con las mejillas encendidas.

― Pero Kagome…

― ¡Que entres!

Lo empujó hacia la habitación y le echó llave llevándose quejas de parte del hanyou.

_No_. Ella sabía lo que él iba a pedirle y no... Pero es que estaba loco. ¿Cómo pretendía que le enseñara a hacer eso? Que usara el coco y se las arreglara, porque desde hacía exactamente un segundo, había decidido evitar la mayor parte posible de las situaciones _raritas_ que iban a empezar a suceder.

Contó unos dos minutos antes de que los golpes a la puerta y los grititos cesaran. Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. Tan pronto como se adentró en ella, se paró.

_Esperen._

Si Inuyasha estaba ahí dentro y tenía ganas de … pues … ir al baño, entonces debía bajarse los pantalones de pijama. Y sí se bajaba los pantalones de pijama, entonces se encontraría con sus braguitas a ositos. ¡Y peor aún! Para sentarse debía también bajarlas. Entonces… él …podría ver...

_¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

* * *

Inuyasha se rindió.

_Kagome, maldita_. No se lo iba a perdonar. ¡Había prometido colaborar con él! Pero qué más da. _Keh._ No la necesitaba.

Se dio la vuelta con la mayor lentitud del mundo, pensando su próximo paso. Se acercó lentamente a la extraña cosa de cerámica blanca con forma de asiento agujereado y giró su cabeza extrañado. ¿Qué carajo era eso? ¿Entonces ese cuarto del futuro era donde los humanos hacían sus… cosas? Debía serlo, después de todo Kagome lo llevó ahí. También recordaba como en esa habitación se había pseudo bañado con Souta. Eso debía ser lo que Kagome llamaba… _baño._

Entonces Inuyasha decidió que debía pensar. _Pensar, ajjjj_. Pensar era para los débiles, pero bueno, no le quedaba opción y la tomó con pésimo humor como buen, buen... Inuyasha que era. Y para empeorarla, la vejiga empezó a molestarle aún más. _Carajo, y mierda_.

_Bien. _Manos a la obra. _¿Manos?_ ¿Es que debía usar sus manos como usualmente lo hacían los hombres? No, seguramente no. No había nada que sobresaliera de ese cuerpo como para poder tomarlo. Se sonrojó al pensar lo que tendría Kagome entre las patas, aunque sin tener una imagen muy clara. ¡Pero no es que quisiera averiguarlo!

Pero lo que sí estaba seguro es que debía quitarse la ropa.

Tragó en seco y cerró sus ojos para retirarse el pantalón junto a las bragas y despojarlo todo en algún rincón de la habitación.

Paso uno, completo. ¿_Y ahora_?

―* El hermano menor de Kagome aquella vez, tocó esto de aquí…* ― acercó su delicada mano de mujer hacia la canilla de la ducha. ― *… y una cascada saldría de esta cosa extraña de aquí arriba. ¡Pero muy caliente!* ― entonces, intuyéndolo, eligió la otra perilla y se sorprendió al girar la rosca metálica y que la cascada fuera fría. ¡Justo como en su época! Eso era un punto a favor al menos. Observó también como el agua se perdía por el suelo.

Entonces si aquella rarísima cascada era para meterse debajo, limpiarse,_ hacer pipí_, y que todo se perdiera con el agua por aquellos agujeritos del suelo, entonces ese asiento agujereado, debía ser un lugar dónde los humanos del futuro lavaban sus manos y sus pies. Seguro que sí. ¡Era tan inteligente!

No se animó a sacarse la parte de arriba, porque ya tenía suficiente de la vida como para encontrarse con el cuerpo _más_ desnudo de Kagome. . Así que se metió así como estaba.

A la alegría de haber descubierto cómo funcionaba todo, se le sumó la de sentir como la esencia de Kagome se disolvía un poco, porque era algo que lo estaba casi torturando. Entonces al fin tuvo un momento de paz, se relajó y dejó que su nuevo cuerpo hiciera el resto.

― Keh. Pan comido.

* * *

Kagome revolvió su armario, y sacó de él la falda amarilla, la más larga que tenía, y la blusa más suelta, pensando en la comodidad de Inuyasha. Y en lo inútil que era con su cuerpo, por supuesto, para evitar que se vieran sus partes cuando se cayera o algo.

No quiso pensar en porqué él estaba tardando tanto, porque de ser así, debía pensar otras cosas.

Sacudió su cabeza, y se agachó para abrir el cajón de la ropa interior. De allí sacó un par de bragas limpias, por las dudas de que la misión de Inuyasha en el baño fallara, y además, un sostén.

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta, vestido y empapado de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de "éxito" en su cara.

― ¿Por qué estás mojado? ¿Qué has hecho, Inuyasha?

Ese tonito no le gustó para nada a él.

― Pues… _ir al baño_, tonta.

_Que sea agua, que sea agua, que sea agua, que sea agua._

―Creo que no quiero saber. ― se dio la vuelta enfadada y dejó la ropa que había tomado sobre la cama. Tomó primero la blusa. ― Escucha… ¿sabes qué es esto?

― Por supuesto que sí, no soy idiota.

― Bien. ― Luego cogió la falda. ― ¿Y esto?

― ¡Qué sí!

― ¿Y esto?

El hanyou se sonrojó al ver como sostenía el conjunto de ropa interior en lo alto.

― S-sí. ― desvió la vista rojo como tomate. Kagome lo imitó.

― Entonces… ¿sabes… pues… dónde van? ― Él se limitó a asentir. ― Bien. Cámbiate. Enseguida regreso.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― preguntó asustado. No quería quedarse solo de nuevo y … pensar. Ajjjj.

― No te interesa. ― respondió tajante y se fue de la habitación.

Después de mirar con cara de perro mojado como Kagome se iba, llevó su vista a la cama. ¿Así que debía volver a desvestirse? Aunque si fuera por él se pondría todo eso por encima de lo que ya tenía puesto, todo con total de no verse obligado a cruzarse con ciertas anatomías femeninas.

Respiró hondo cerrando sus ojos y juntó sus manos en señal de predisposición. Luego las llevó nuevamente a sus pantalones para bajarlos, sonrojadísimo. No se animó a abrir los ojos, y prosiguió a sacarse la parte de arriba de ese estúpido pijama gay de Kagome.

Sintió la suave brisa entrando por la ventaba recorrer su desnudo cuerpo y se estremeció. Pero no puedo evitar sonreír. Todo el tacto se sentía mucho más suave que en su usual cuerpo, y además, la esencia de Kagome volvía a aparecer.

― Aggghhhh ¡Estúpida esencia!

(No te hagas, Inu. Ya todos sabemos que te vuelve loco, cabezota.)

Miró hacia la puerta, luego hacia ambos lados. Aspiró profundamente todo el aroma de aquella habitación, y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Miró hacia abajo horrorizada.

― ¿Debo tocarlo?

De verdad que no quería que su mano temblara, ¡de verdad!

Kagome se encontraba ahora en el baño, con una misión por delante. No le había dicho al hanyou por vergüenza, claro. Y menos que menos iba a pedirle ayuda. Después de todo, no era tonta y algo sabía. No podía ser tan difícil ¿verdad? Había ayudado a su hermano de pequeño a ir al baño.

Pero, primero, era su hermano. Segundo, ¡era un niño!, y tercero… ¡no era la cosita de Inuyasha!

Cuando su mano estuvo a unos centímetros, involuntariamente se congeló. Kagome con la otra, agarró su brazo por la muñeca y ejerció presión con cara de mujer pariendo.

Sus dedos llegaron a…_eso_. Y apenas lo tocó, el pedazo de carne se movió como gusano muerto, y retiró su mano lejos.

_Iú, iu, iu, iu. Asco, asco, asco, asco. _

¿Por qué ésta tortura?

― *No puedo creerlo. Esto es tan… tan….* ― mientras se martillaba con sus propios pensamientos, fue tomando aire y se dispuso a repetir la acción con algo más de firmeza. Con los meñiques levantados, como si quisiera tener el menor contacto posible con aquello, lo tomó y trató de apuntar al excusado.

Decir que se puso roja tomate, no es nada. En serio… nada.

― Ya. Estoy actuando como una niña. ― rió ante su propio comentario y con cara de energía y determinación prosiguió con semejante misión. ― ¡Adelante!

Resumiendo:

No le apuntó a nada.

* * *

Primero metió su brazo por el hueco derecho de las bragas.

_Mmmm, no_.

Definitivamente eso no iba allí. Luego tomó el sostén, pasando unos de los tirantes alrededor de sus piernas.

― ¡Aggggh!

Cuando consiguió acertar metiendo sus dos finos brazos por dentro de los tirantes del sostén, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. El broche estaba por delante, y las copas en su espalda.

― ¡No me vencerás maldita cosa del infierno!

Luego, intentó darle la vuelta pero no consiguió encajar el broche.

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué las mujeres usan cosas tan complicadas?_

Siguió con el plan B (o J a estas alturas). Sacarse el sostén, abrocharlo, y ponérselo por encima.

Cuando Kagome abrió la puerta, ahí estaba él. Con el sostén en su cabeza, y las bragas en uno de sus brazos. El grito masculino que soltó, sorprendió a Inuyasha haciendo que cayera al suelo.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

― ¡Cierra los ojos! ― siguió gritando ella.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Que los cierres, pervertido!

No sabía porque no lo había pensado antes de irse de la habitación. Pero el hecho de verlo ahí, luchando con su ropa interior, le causo pudor.

― ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Sólo cállate!

― ¿Sucedió algo? ― se escuchó desde abajo.

Kagome se puso nerviosa y tiró lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

― Diles que hay un insecto. ― gritó por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le tendría miedo a un insecto?

― ¡Que les digas que hay un insecto! ―le gritó al oído.

El aludido se quejó, la insultó y se paró.

― ¡Que cierres los ojos!

¡Aggghh! ¡Iba a matarla!

― ¡No es nada… ma… mamá! ― respondió con los ojos cerrados. ― ¡Es solo un insecto! Pero Inuyasha ya se encargó de él, como siempre porque es el mej…

― ¡Suficiente! ― chitó ella. ― Quédate quieto y ¡no abras los ojos!

Kagome tragó saliva y se posicionó enfrente de su antiguo cuerpo desnudo. Nada le causaba, después de todo era su cuerpo, y pensó que sería como verse en el espejo o vestir a un maniquí . Aunque debía tocarlo, y eso significaba que Inuyasha lo sentiría.

La situación era tan bizarra que le hizo doler la cabeza, pero continuó.

― Esto de aquí… ― empezó posicionando enfrente de los ojos de él las bragas. ¿Hace falta repetir que estaba roja como el traje que llevaba? ― ¡Abre los ojos, idiota!

― ¡Pero dijiste que los cerrara!

― ¡Que los abras!

Inuyasha le hizo caso refunfuñando algunas cosas y vio enfrente de sus ojos la prenda. Se sonrojó y desvió su vista a cualquier otro lado.

― Ahora ciérralos.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Inuyasha!

― Ya.

Mmm, bueno. De hecho la sensación de la tela deslizando entre sus suaves piernas, no era para nada desagradable. Lo anotaría en su librera invisible de "me lo llevo a la tumba".

― Y esto que está aquí. Ábrelos. ― Inuyasha volvió a abrirlos con las cejas juntas, para ver el sostén rosa. ― Ciérralos. Estira los brazos hacia mí. ―Deslizó su mano por un tirante, y luego la otra por el otro. Llevó la prenda hasta su pecho y dio la vuelta para prenderlo por atrás. ― ¿Entendiste?

― Eso… eso creo. ― respondió. ― ¡Me siento ridículo! ― soltó harto de todo.

Kagome, como pudo, terminó a regañadientes de vestir a Inuyasha, y se sentó en la cama.

― Ya puedes abrirlos. ― le ofreció y luego él se tiró bufando a su lado.

No podía creer que acabara de hacer eso.

Pero listo. _Lo peor ya había pasado. _

Habían ido al baño, aunque ella poco quisiera saber de lo que había pasado ahí dentro con el hanyou. También ella lo había hecho, sin éxito, pero seguramente menos desastroso que él. Le había enseñado a Inuyasha a vestirse como la princesa de los bosques rosados que era, y _… todo era una mierda_. Ambos querían tirarse al suelo, patalear y llorar.

― Creo que es hora de pensar un poco, Inuyasha.

_¿Pensar? ¿Otra vez? Maldito día._

― Está bien. ― se resignó bufando el medio perro.

― ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de…?

― Pues, estaba en la cabaña de Kaedde para dormir.

― Bien. Yo también recuerdo llegar a mi casa y acostarme en la cama. ― lo escuchó resoplar. ― ¿Qué? ― el hanyou solo respondió un usual "keh" ― ¿Qué tienes, Inuyasha? ― ahora lo observó cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada. Realmente le llamó la atención. ―Dime.

― ¿No lo recuerdas?

― ¿El qué?

― Tss... pues yo no lo olvido.

― No lo entiendo.

― ¡Te escapaste a tu casa enfadada!

― ¿Y qué con eso?

― Primero coqueteas con el lobo y después de te vas así como así porque… ― en cuanto vio la expresión de Kagome paró en seco.

― ¡¿Coquetear?! Curar heridas y evitar peleas ¡¿es coquetear?!

― ¡No te hagas la tonta, lo vi todo!

― ¡Eres un idiota!

― ¡¿Quieres escuchar lo que yo pienso de ti?!

― ¡Abajo!

Se quedó tiesa mientras veía a su viejo cuerpo estremecerse y quedarse de piedra esperando el impacto. Después de unos segundos, Inuyasha pestañeó un par de veces y la miró.

― ¡Já!

― No puedo creerlo. ― se llevó las manos a la cara conteniendo su furia. ― Primero haces escenas de celos, despué…

― ¡No son celos!

― ¡Callate! Suficiente tengo con amanecer así, como para que siga escuchándote decir tonterías. ¡Ni siquiera puedo mandarte al suelo!

― Me pregunto si quizás yo pue…

― Ni siquiera lo pienses. ― amenazó mostrándole nuevamente sus garras y su cara de diablo con orejas de perro.

― Keh.

Kagome le daba miedito. Y mucho. Incluso tal vez prefería el conjuro a esas caras que hacía, aun con su propio rostro. Lo que Kagome tenía, era un talento especial, innato.

Para colmo era tan bipolar. Primero estaba bien, luego se enfadada por estupideces, de nuevo se tranquilizaba y al segundo ya estaba histérica. ¡Como ahora! Que miraba fijamente la puerta de su armario.

― No puede ser. ― le escuchó decir desde su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué?

El hanyou siguió la mirada de la chica para ver un extraño papel a cuadros pegado a la blanca puerta de su armario. Cuando volteó de nuevo, vio como Kagome lo miraba con cierta pena y preocupación.

― ¿Y ahora qué?

― Inuyasha… ¿Tú crees que sigamos así después de esta noche?

― ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ― vio como de nuevo miraba el papel. ― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Por…por nada. ― respondió fingiendo despreocupación. ― * Espero que sea una maldición de un día. * ― estaba reflexionando sobre si advertirle o no a Inuyasha _cierta cosa_ que iba a pasarle estos días, cuando él se paró con rapidez.

― Vámonos.

― ¿A dónde?

― ¿Qué a dónde? Keh. De vuelta a la aldea.

Kagome lo miró extrañada.

― ¿Estás seguro?

― Lo prometiste. No pienso perder más pistas sobre Naraku.

Él le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de la cama, y luego la miró como intentando decirle algo.

― No puedo llevarte en mi espalda. ― confesó.

― Es cierto. Pues… ¿Quieres que yo…?

― ¡Já! Ni lo pienses, debilucha.

Era el gran Inuyasha, por favor. Se las arreglaría.

* * *

Una hora después, se encontraban en la época feudal.

― ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso con mi nariz? ¡No soy un cachorro! ― gritó Inuyasha en camino a las cabañas.

― Esto es extraño. Siento un desagradable aroma en el aire. ― levantó su cara y movió su nariz imitando perfectamente a un perro, e Inuyasha encarnó más las cejas.

Disimuladamente el hanyou, olfateó el aire.

― Pues yo no siento nada. ― confesó.

― No lo entiendo. Es demasiado fuerte.

― Keh. No es eso, es que tu cuerpo no sirve para na-.

De pronto, Inuyasha se paralizó.

― ¿Qué tienes, Inuyasha?

― Sentí... algo extraño en el cuerpo. ¡Espera! Lo sigo sintiendo... ¡y cada vez más! ― se volteó rápidamente hacia una dirección, dándole la espalda a Kagome. ― Esto es... es... ¿la presencia de fragmentos? ¡Se acercan a gran velocidad!

* * *

Ya es la tercera vez donde escribo una escena donde a Inuyasha no le haga nada el conjuro de Kagome (¡y tengo sólo 4 fics!). Debo tener algo con eso jaja.

_**Un mensaje al futuro:**_ Si estás leyendo este fic semanas, meses e incluso años después de ser escrito, tu review va a ser igual de importante para mí , y estoy segura que voy a querer leer lo que te causó. Segurísima.

A neka: de por sí soy bastante distraída a veces, pero de verdad que sin comas o sin algunas letras no entiendo mucho lo que escribiste jaja.

A los guest, POR FAVOR PONGAN NOMBRE lindos!

A los follows, gracias por seguir la historia y espero que se animen a escribir algo.

¡Un besote!


	5. Inuyasha, eres un cobarde

― ¡Vámonos!

Inuyasha tomó de la mano a Kagome y la arrastró hacia las cabañas con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― ¡Cállate!

Kagome se sonrojó ante el tacto de manos y sólo se dejó a hacer.

― ¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha! ― gritó Shippou al recibirlos.

Su "Kagome" lo ignoró completamente, apurado tirando de la real Kagome.

― Basta, suéltame. ― con fuerza se soltó. ― ¿Qué te sucede?

― ¡Que te calles! ― se puso a caminar de un lado a otro con la mano en la barbilla. Levantó su rostro y vislumbró un remolino a lo lejos. ― Demonios.

― Señorita Kagome. Ha vuelto. ― le sonrió el monje.

― Sí, sí. Lo que digas. ― respondió Inuyasha ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas. Kagome le codeó el brazo.

― ¡Oye! ¡Habla con más respeto!

Ya. Si antes habían intercambiado miradas, ahora intercambiaron casi los ojos. ¿Inuyasha exigía respeto a Kagome?

― Con esto, estoy segura que Inuyasha está enfermo. Aunque dijeron que Kagome lo estaba. Algo extraño les sucede, excelencia. ― susurró Sango.

― Tal vez sea algo contagioso. Deberíamos entrar a la cabaña. ― Miroku notó los remolinos en lo alto. ― Además… no quiero ver este trío otra vez. ― resopló cansado.

― Es cierto. Son unos niños. ― dijo Shippou al mejor estilo "soy todo un hombre maduro", y se alejó con ellos.

Una mano traviesa se filtró por los atributos de Sango, y un cachetón fue lo último que escucharon los otros dos, que de todas maneras, poco lo notaron.

Kagome olfateó el aire de nuevo, molesta.

― Otra vez este olor. ¡No lo soporto!

Dicho esto, ella miró a Inuyasha que seguía pensando en algo. Pero ¡_alto_! Si Inuyasha estaba pensando, algo terrible debía estar pasando y fue cuando lo entendió. Se cercioró que nadie la escuchara y le susurró cerca.

― ¿Es el joven Koga, verdad?

¡Joven sus polainas!

Seguro el lobo apestoso vendría a molestar, y Kagome coquetearía con el frente a sus ojos, y ¡se la llevaría! Pero… _Keh_. No es que le importara, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que él tenía los fragmentos. Sí, eso, los fragmentos.

¡Ahhhh, era tan odioso! _Ay, sí. Mírenme como siempre llego con mis remolinitos como un demonio de Tasmania. Keh_. ¿Es que pensaba derrotar a Naraku con sus estúpidas y peludas piernas? ¿Pensaba también conquistar a la estúpida de Kagome con sus palabrerías? No olvidaba cuando gritó que estaba enamorado de ella. ¡_Já, ridículo_! Le dio hasta vergüenza ajena. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso? _Tss… lobo cursi._ Y lo peor es que seguro a Kagome le gustaba, ¡pero seguro! ¿Pensaba traicionarlo? Por los fragmentos, claro. ¡Los fragmentos, mierda!

― ¡Te estoy hablando!

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a una enojada Kagome.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Quiero que te comportes con el joven Koga.

¡Lo sabía!

― Ya dilo, Kagome. ¿Te gustan esa clase de hombres?

― ¡Ya te he dicho que no siento nada por el joven Koga!

― ¡Eres una mentirosa!

― ¡Y tu un enfermo de los celos!

― ¡Cállate!

― Si te atreves a hacer algo sospechoso, te mataré. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

― Tss… ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ― respondió transpirando hasta la médula.

El remolino se deshizo ante ellos al fin.

― Hola.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron desafiantes con odio infinito, esperando por quien de los dos daría una respuesta. Koga interrumpió la tensión, tomando las manos de su Kagome.

― ¿Cómo has estado, preciosa?

Inuyasha se convirtió en piedra. Iba a vomitar.

Y fue en ese segundo, cuando miró de reojo el aura demoníaca de Kagome, con las garras cerca de sus ojos amenazantes. Se le aflojaron las piernas, y no supo si responsabilizar a la infernal muchacha o a las manos peludas del lobito en las suyas. El resultado de la situación, era una piedra vomitante con piernas de gelatina.

Kagome, detrás de ellos, recibió la mirada curiosa de Koga.

_Oh, no_.

― ¿Qué- qué… ocurre algo? ― preguntó nerviosa. ― *¿está sospechando algo? ¿se dio cuenta?*

― ¿Por qué no vienes a separarnos? ― respondió realmente sorprendido. Y como no recibió una instantánea respuesta, la sorpresa se agrandó más. ― ¡No me digas que…!

Inuyasha, que estaba decidiendo si realmente no prefería ser desgarrado a seguir manteniendo esas asquerosas manos cerca, miró a Kagome con preocupación. No es que creyera que el sarnoso era inteligente o algo, pero…

― ¡…te has rendido al fin con Kagome!

¿Les dije ya que Inuyasha se había puesto de piedra? Bueno, ahora era diamante, o algo así más duro…como el corazón de Kagome quizás… sip.

Es que seguro estaría encantada con la idea, y aprovecharía el estar en ese cuerpo para hacerle al lobo un camino de altar, flores y perfumes hacia su cuerpo, y dar a entender que quería ¡hasta hacerle lobitos! _Maldita, Kagome_. Habían acordado cooperar con el otro, que no le dirían nada a nadie y que no lo traicionaría con Koga (bueno, tal vez inventó eso último pero ¡no es el punto!) ¿Qué estaba esperando la muy maldita para atrancarle un puño en el medio de la boca? ¿Iba a aprovechar a darle permiso?

― Yo…

¡Ajá! ¡Estaba dudando! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supo! ¡Quería hacerle lobitos a Koga! Y entonces el estúpido al mejor estilo Miroku, no se negaría ni en cien años y le daría lobitos a Kagome. De repente, seguro habría cachorros de ojos chocolate por toda la aldea corriendo a su alrededor y aullando a la luna ¡Y lo que es más! Si no cambiaban de cuerpo pronto, tal vez la niñata estaría tan desesperada a confirmar su amor que sería capaz de obli…garlo… a….

― ¡Suéltame, maldito enfermo! ― explotó propagando el mejor puñetazo que sus manitos pudieron dar.

Bien. Esto es lo que pasó.

A Inuyasha le dio un colapso mental ante la última imagen que formó su cabeza, se apartó lo más lejos que su congelado cuerpo pudo, y se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo las náuseas. Kagome dijo algo de "es todo, voy a matarte" y se lanzó encima de él. Koga que se había quedado petrificado con ese puñetazo, se frotó la mejilla, sonrojado.

¿Quizás se lo merecía? Probablemente Kagome nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle _delicadamente_ que no quería nada con él, dado que el perro rabioso los interrumpía casi siempre. Y digo "delicadamente" porque lo que sintió él fue un leve empujoncito, que si no hubiera estado acompañado por "suéltame, enfermo" no sabría si había sido una agresión. Pero aclaremos que si Inuyasha hubiera estado en su cuerpo, ese puñito habrían sido garrotas.

Se giró para ver como forcejeaban en el suelo como hermanos pequeños, como perro y gato, como Inuyasha y Kagome.

Nunca iba a entender a ese perro, en serio, jamás. Hasta se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar que Kagome estaba enamorada de él, e Inuyasha no hacía nada aunque también sintiera algo y que era tan egoísta como para exigirle que no esté con nadie más, pero sin estar con él. ¿Sería tan cabeza de … de…? No. Eso sería directamente no tener cabeza, es que con sólo mirar a esa mujer sabía que valía oro. Inuyasha no tenía cabeza, ni pelotas y carajo que le hacían falta. Tan machito que solía parecer para pelear y cuando le ponían una fémina en el camino, se volvía idiota.

Los pensamientos surgieron mientras veía sin ver realmente como peleaban diciéndose quién sabe qué. Pero lo había decidido. Kagome merecía lo mejor y no iba a rendirse.

― ¡Escúchame, Kagome!

¿?

Con las manos tirando de los mechones del otro, miraron curiosos a Koga. A Inuyasha le entraron nauseas de nuevo.

― ¡No pienso rendirme! Ese chucho algún día te dejará ser feliz. ¿Escuchaste, chucho? ¡No la mereces! ¡Ni en un millón de años! ― expresó con un dedo acusador. ― Que sepas, Kagome, que estás enamorada de un canalla, y no pararé hasta que abras los ojos.

― ¡Koga! ― llamaron dos voces a lo lejos. El demonio lobo hizo una mueca al aire y volvió a mirarlos girándose para echar corrida.

― No lo olvides, Kagome. ― sonrió seguro de sí mismo y puso en marcha a sus veloces pies.

...

Al menos diez segundos pasaron para que dejaran de ver la ida de Koga y se miraran a los ojos con preguntas en ellos. No sabían como, pero el enojo se había diluido y de pronto estar tan cerca con las manos en el otro se sentía sumamente fuera de lugar. Se apartaron de inmediato, con las miradas en sentido opuesto.

― *¿Canalla?* ― le rebotaba en la cabeza a él.

― *¿Enamorada? ¿Abrir los ojos?*

En el horizonte, el atardecer se hacía presente, enrojeciendo el cielo. Los segundos pasaron y Kagome fue la primera en animarse a voltear con ojos reflexivos.

― ¿Crees que… debamos hablar de esto?

Inuyasha volteó tímidamente pero sin atreverse a mirarla.

― ¿Hablar de qué? ― dijo sonrojado y cohibido.

― ¿Qué de qué? No puedo creerlo. ― se levantó del suelo con rapidez y encaró hacia la cabaña, para susurrar luego: ― Realmente lo eres…

Ya no poseía su fino oído, pero aun así escuchó con claridad, y no se preocupó en ocultar su preocupación.

― Ya estamos como el maldito lobo ¿no? ¿Qué soy qué? ¡Dilo!

― Un cobarde… ― terminó para empezar a caminar con la cabeza gacha.

Inuyasha se levantó lleno de ira para adelantarse y ponerse en su camino.

― ¿Qué insinúas, Kagome? ¡Todo esto es una tontería! Mira, solo quiero volver a la normalidad de una buena vez y que dejemos todo este asunt… ― paró en seco al percatarse de una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de ella. ― ¿Qué- qué haces?

Kagome apretó las manos en puños y dejó deslizar lágrimas de furia.

― ¡Estoy cansada de ti, idiota! ¡Eres un estúpido!

― Ya deja de insultarme ¿quieres? ¡Y deja de llorar con mi cara! Parezco una marica.

― ¡Lo eres! ― acusó.

Él se quedó callado Le estaban diciendo que era una gallina, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo para demostrar lo contrario. ¿O sí? No quería, pero algo le estaba haciendo sentir fatal.

Gradualmente Kagome aflojó sus puños, como rindiéndose, y la furia de su rostro cambió a la angustia. Levantó el rostro lentamente, dándole tiempo al cambio, y lo miró con profundidad.

A Inuyasha se le derritió el alma ante la expresión turbada. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera podía pensar bien, todavía tenía todas las palabras de Koga en la cabeza, y ver en su propia cara, la frustación de Kagome, no lo ayudaba a concentrarse. Miró a través de sus ojos dorados y fue atraído más allá, mucho más allá, casi como si pudiera ver la mirada cálida y chocolate de ella, como si pudiera ver su alma aunque tuviera cualquier otra carcasa.

Se estremeció.

A Kagome le estaba pasando algo similar. Se sentía en un momento de debilidad y buscaba en la mirada que transmitía él, _algo_, lo que sea, alguna respuesta a sus preguntas, a las dudas que Inuyasha le hacía tener, una respuesta a todos los sentimientos confundidos de ambos. Y todo aquello derivó en una expresión más triste.

No quería verla así, de veras que no. Sabía que a veces la hacía sufrir, pero le importaba, quería protegerla y cuidarla de todo. No sabía qué hacer para demostrarle lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras, porque… todos sabemos que era pésimo para eso. ¿Debía besarla? No. ¡Sería demasiado raro así!

De pronto volvió a caer en la situación en la que se encontraban quebrantando el ambiente.

― ¿Quieres… dejar de llorar?

― Lo- lo siento. ― se refregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano. ― ¡Es que estoy cansada de todo esto! Quiero volver a mi cuerpo, quiero que vuelvas al tuyo y, como tú dijiste, dejemos toda esta estupidez. ― rompió en llanto nuevamente tirándose al pequeño y femenino torso de él, sollozando como nunca.

Cuando pasara este momento, la mataría, en serio. Llorando en el hombro de una mujer ¿qué tal? ¡Se debía ver ridículo! Un hanyou, que le sacaba dos cabezas en altura a la chica, se encontraba todo encorvado apoyado en su pecho ¡llorando como nena!

Dejó tres segundos pasar antes de apartarla.

― Deberíamos volver a la cabaña con los demás. Está anocheciendo… Y se supone que estoy enfermo… enferma… o lo que sea. ― Kagome no pudo evitar reír aun con los ojos húmedos. ― ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

― Eres una buena chica… ― dijo antes de echar a correr como gallina.

Inuyasha reaccionó muy tarde y además con el estúpido cuerpo de Kagome, no podía alcanzarle. ¡Como extrañaba su velocidad!

― ¡Kagome! ¡Vuelve aquí y repite lo que dijiste! ¡Kagome!

* * *

― Oye, Kagome. ― susurró para que solo ella la escuchara dentro de la cabaña con todos allí.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Debo dormir en esta cosa rara?

Vió como señalaba su bolsa de dormir.

― Claro, no levantemos sospechas. Además…te gustará. ― sonrió.

― Keh. Lo dudo. ― aunque de hecho tenía que admitir que no dudaba en que iba a dormir bastante bien, como la primera noche en el cuerpo de ella. Había sido una delicia.

Por el lado de Kagome, no fue así.

Observó casi con asco el rincón de madera y se preguntó porque Inuyasha no podía ser normal y conseguir algo más cómodo, incluso le dejaría dormir con ella en la bolsa si así quería.

¡Pero que estaba pensando!

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse las ideas, y se resignó mientras miraba como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su anterior rostro al meterse en la calentita bolsa.

― *Te odio…* ― pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos y sumergirse en el sueño.

* * *

― Kagome…. ¡Kagome! ― chitó en susurros en la penumbra de la noche.

¡_Qué chico tan insoportable_! "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome..." ¡Que se callara!

Ella abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró con la expresión de Inuyasha. ¡Carajo! Seguía en su cuerpo, pero además se veía _realmente _enojado.

― Déjame dormir.

― ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme sobre esto, eh?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano a la boca. Ni siquiera tuvo que detenerse a observar.

Sip, querida gente lectora… Inuyasha seguía siendo una nena. O mejor dicho… toda una _mujer_.

* * *

¿El hechizo de las galletas trabajará para solucionar los problemas de la parejita? ¿Se pondrán en el lugar del otro de una buena vez por todas? ¿Conocerán mejor y de buena mano el sufrimiento que pasa el otro? Descúbralo en el próximo cap-… Nah mentira.

Lo que sí, es que estoy pensando un lindo final. Pero todavía quedan muchas cosas que aclarar y muchas cosas por las que van a pasar. Ustedes no se imaginan, pero hay un par de situaciones que les van a encantar. Los voy a hacer sufrir muajajajaja. Estos dos se van a entender, carajo, aunque sea en mis fics.

¡Saludos, gente linda, linda, linda, linda!


	6. ¡Maldito abuelo, malditas galletas!

Escribí este capítulo en un ratito, está sin editar y algo descuidado. Estoy muy fheswauifdw con la facultad. El próximo será sper empalagoso como les gusta. ¡Gracias!

* * *

― ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme sobre esto, eh?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano a la boca. Ni siquiera tuvo que detenerse a observar.

― ¿Eso es…? Inuyasha ¿tú estás…? ― dijo animándose a mirar una mano levemente manchada. Una línea perfecta subió de sus pies a su cabeza convirtiendo todo en colorado.

― ¡Shhh! ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! ― La miró con seriedad antes de decir: ― Es todo Kagome. Voy a decirles, tal vez alguien pueda decirnos alguna maldita cosa.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ― le puso las manos llenas de garras en la boca. ― Si le dices a alguien le diré a Sesshomaru lo muy mujer que eres. ¿Quieres eso?

_Oh, Dios_. Pero si era bruja la muy… hija de su mamá. Imagínense, eso equivaldría a un milenio de burlas y miradas doradas soberbias, y de palabradurías de un tal sapo verde apodado Jaken. Y eso sería suavizarlo al extremo. _Grrr…_

La fulminó con la mirada.

― Kagome, maldita… ¿Y entonces?

Kagome clavó la vista en el suelo, y luego suspiró, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Es que se sentía tan incómoda y con tanta vergüenza.

― Primero salgamos de aquí. ― le tomó la mano temblando (la limpia por supuesto) y lo arrastró hasta afuera de la cabaña. ― Lo- lo lamento, Inuyasha. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo de un día… lo siento.

― No me importa. ― siguió diciendo suavizando solo un poco la expresión.

― ¿Cómo que no te importa?

― ¿Podemos hacer primero algo con esto? Estoy seguro que tienes una manera de detenerlo.

Kagome pegó un respingo.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

― ¿Eres idiota o qué? ― ella frunció el ceño. ― ¿De qué crees que está hecha mi nariz?

Pegó otro respingo y abrió mucho los ojos, pero desviándolos a la dirección más lejana a la mirada de él.

― ¿Qu- qué dices? Tú… ¿Sabes cuando…?

― Por supuesto que sí. ― dijo con el ceño fruncido nuevamente. ― Conozco tu aroma y sus cambios como la palma de mi mano.

― ¿Y cómo lo dices así como así? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Inuyasha no dejaba de sorprenderse ante los comentarios de ella. ¿Es que era lo más normal, no? Hasta en su época lo era. Kagome era una mujer ¿Por qué se avergonzaría de ello? Avergonzado debía estar él ¡qué era un hombre y estaba con… con… eso!

― Mira, no sé porque te sorprende tanto, deberías saber que tengo un buen olfato. Sobretodo estando en mi cuerpo.

― Lo sé, lo sé. Es que… ― se llevó la mano a la cara en gesto tímido. ― …supongo que simplemente lo ignoraba.

¿Sentiría tal vez él cuando estuviera fértil?

Disimuladamente aspiró el aire a su alrededor, y en efecto, el olor que emanaba su cuerpo, tenía una matiz distinta a ayer, y le sorprendió el saber que no era para nada desagradable. Pero ni ella se conocía de esa forma.

¡Ay, pero es que estaba más roja que un tomate! ¿Y él siempre estaba así lo más campante, despreocupado como si fuera lo más normal? ¿Le pasaba también acaso con Sango? ¿También con Kikyo? ¿Con todas las mujeres? Por supuesto que no se lo preguntaría de todas formas.

Mmm...No sabía por qué pero sintió una extraña sensación en el vientre. Una no muy agradable sensación. Sentía mucha vergüenza, pero en algún punto le hubiera gustado ser a la única mujer a la que conociera hasta ese punto.

Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Cada vez los pensamientos se iban más lejos de lo que ella quería.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― interrumpió el hanyou.

No se había percatado de sus cambios de expresiones con esos pensamientos.

― Nada…

La miró poco convencido y decidió acortar todo el rollo.

― ¿Cuánto más me vas a tener así, Kagome? ¿Puedes decirme que hacer? ― preguntó con el ceño nuevamente fruncido. Ante el silencio prosiguió. ― …. ¿Por favor?

Kagome lo miró extrañada. ¿Era su imaginación o Inuyasha estaba un poco más suave?

― Vamos a casa.

* * *

― Por milésima vez ¿Puedes dejar de arrugar mi cara así? Ya olvídalo.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la cama de ella, en pose india y con las cejas juntísimas. No le había gustado nada eso de que Kagome lo hubiera agarrado con su nueva fuerza para subirse ambos hasta la ventana de la habitación de ella. Le gustaba ser el que llegaba los pantalones (o al menos eso creía él). Le gustaba ser al que necesitaban, y no al revés.

― Ten. ― Inuyasha miró la extraña bolsa que le tendió antes sus ojos y luego la miró con gesto de perro mojado. ― Por favor… sólo… Por favor, no me pidas que te enseñe.

― Tss. No es como si te necesitara. _*¡Claro que te necesito, idiota!*_

― Ya estamos con el humor otra vez... ― dijo para ella.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada.

― Dijimos que colaboraríamos con el otro, y hasta ahora no has hecho nada de eso.

― ¿Y tú si?

― No me has pedido nada.

Kagome se quedó quieta. Aquello era muy cierto, pero es que ser un hanyou era más fácil de lo que había creído, y ser un hombre, bueno… tenía sus cosas pero nada del otro mundo. Por supuesto que era más difícil ser mujer.

― Es que ser tú es muy fácil.

― ¿Eso crees? ― se mostró molesto ― Pues ser tu es lo más difícil que he intentado. Eres tan torpe.

Kagome siguió revolviendo su habitación buscando algo que ayudara a su compañero. No quería discutir más, estaba cansada.

Inuyasha que no soportaba ser ignorado, (y menos por esa niña) continúo con su perorata.

― Dices eso porque no ha tocado batallar con ningún monstruo. ― resopló y se apoyó relajadamente con los brazos detrás de su cabeza ― Por supuesto que con mi cuerpo no es ningún problema, pero me preocupa la que lo maneja. Tienes suerte.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y al hanyou el sorprendió la tranquilidad de su expresión. Esperaba verla molesta ante sus frecuentes comentarios. En lugar de eso se quedó mirándolo y le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

Una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. _¡Demonios!_ ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo últimamente? ¿Por qué tenía esos efectos en él?

― Lo sé. Me alegra que estés a mi lado. ― Inuyasha volteó la cara avergonzado.― Siempre eres tú el que consigue arreglar las cosas.

― Ya cállate. ― contestó suavemente mirando hacia arriba. ― Sigue haciendo lo que hacías.

Ella rio por lo bajo y prosiguió metiendo las manos en los cajones.

― ¿Por qué no pasas al baño? Trata de no hacer ruido cuando entres. No quiero tener que explicarle nada a mi familia.

― De acuerdo. ― dijo rendido.

La colegiala logró encontrar otros productos femeninos en su dormitorio por un buen rato esperando al hanyou y analizar cómo se las había arreglado con el asuntito.

Encontró unos viejos perfumes. ¿Inuyasha se dejaría perfumar? Es que si seguiría andando por ahí con su cuerpo, tenía que mostrarse decente.

Resopló y al instante descartó la idea. Por supuesto que no se dejaría perfumar por flores del bosque. Pero la idea conectó ciertos puntos en su cabeza que le hizo pensar… ¿A que olía Inuyasha? Disimulando aun sabiendo que estaba sola, ladeó la cabeza para hundir su sensible nariz en el plateado cabello.

Olía a bosque, madera, al aire puro del Sengoku. Desde luego que lo sabía, por todas las veces que él la llevaba en su espalda, pero jamás lo había hecho así, tan cerca, tan directo y con un sensible olfato. Tenía que admitir que le agradaba, pero dejó de olfatear. Si Inuyasha la veía así podría pensar cualquier cosa, y no quería eso.

Siguió revolviendo sus cosas y descartó cremas, pañuelos, maquillajes. Era bastante cómico el solo ofrecerle alguna de esas cosas. Lo tendría en cuenta para hacerle alguna que otra broma mientras estuvieran así. También encontró algunos cortos libros personales y del colegio. Él era demasiado terco como para intentar entrenar la cabeza más que su cuerpo, así que los dejó a un lado.

Sus dedos delinearon un pequeño papel en su mesa de luz y su cuerpo latió en su totalidad y con fuerza.

― Escucha, Kagome. ― ella volteó asustada. ― ¿Por qué no puedo andar así simplemente?

Él sostenía el pequeño algodón blanco en sus manos, demostrando que nada había hecho con él.

Kagome se acercó rápidamente, y él se cubrió imaginando algún golpe o algo.

― ¡Inuyasha! ¡Creo saber lo que pasó!

― Lo siento. De verdad que no entiendo cómo usar estas cosas. Creo que así está….

― ¡Olvida eso! Me refiero al cambio de nuestros cuerpos.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Sí! Mirá. ― posicionó el pequeño papel entre los dos. ― ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él enfocó sus ojos pero se encogió de hombros.

― No.

― Es de las galletas de la fortuna que el abuelo me dio.

― ¿Galletas de la fortuna?

― ¡Sí! ¿No comiste acaso una de las galletas que Shippou nos dio? Recuerdo estar peleando, y haberle gritado. Luego nos tiró las galletas. ― Inuyasha la miraba confundido. ― ¿No lo entiendes? Es lo último que recuerdo de esa noche, y lo único que tuvimos en común. A no ser que… ¿si comiste esa galleta verdad?

― Eso creo.

― Entonces no hay duda. Escucha… "Hoy se inicia este viaje, la sabiduría refleja lo que el otro siente…"

― ¡Oye! Creo haberlo leído en algún lado.

― Claro que sí. ¡Vamos con el abuelo!

* * *

― Abuelo… ¡Abuelo!

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Espíritus? ¡Dónde!

El abuelo pegó un salto desde su cama para casi darle un infarto al ver dos extrañas figuras en la penumbra y ¡en el medio de la noche!

― ¡Deja de hacer eso, viejo! ― chilló Inuyasha al recibir polvos que él ancianito le tiraba.

Kagome por mientras, lo tomó de los brazos con su fuerza y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Luego le tapó la boca tras recibir el grito de su abuelo.

― ¡Shh! Abuelo… soy yo. Quiero decir. Nosotros. Inuyasha y Kagome.

El aludido pestañeó un par de veces hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaron a la oscuridad. Al ver como "Inuyasha" lo retenía así no se relajó en absoluto, pero al ver a su querida nieta a su lado, le ablandó el cuerpo. Una vez pasado esto, ella lo soltó.

― Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, abuelo.

― ¿Abuelo? ¿Por qué me llamas abuelo tú?

No supieron bien porqué, pero él solo llevó su cara de la sorpresa a el entendimiento.

― Oh…

― ¿Cómo que "oh", anciano? ― Inuyasha llevó sus pequeñas manitos a la ropa del abuelo. ― ¿Así que si sabes algo, verdad?

― ¡Inuyasha! ¡Tranquilizate!

― ¡Callate! Estoy sangrando como una perra y este anciano sabe lo que nos pasó. Si no dices algo voy a…

Kagome entendiendo que no iba a poder tranquilizar al medio-demonio, miró con intensidad a su abuelo.

― Escucha, abuelo. Algo extraño nos pasó, y creemos que es por esas galletas. ¡Dinos que sabes!

― ¿Tú también vas a tratar a tu abuelo así, Kagome? ¡Siempre están peleando, se lo merecen!

― ¿Qué dices? ― Inuyasha aumentó la fuerza todo lo que pudo en sus bracitos, logrando una pequeña presión en el abuelo.

― ¡Sobretodo tú! Con este humor… ¡Sueltame, sino nada diré!

* * *

Se necesitó una hora, varios gritos, y explicaciones engañosas a la madre de Kagome y Souta que habían sido despertador por los ruidos, para aliviar el ambiente (a Inuyasha mejor dicho).

Kagome decidió ayudarlo con su pequeño problema de hemorragia, y entre vergüenza, enojo, preguntas, y confusiones se encontraban los tres en la habitación de ella sentados esperando una explicación.

― Seré breve. ― empezó el abuelo con su expresión de yoga forzada.

― ¡Pues hazlo!

― Kagome, dile que se tranquilice.

Solo una mirada y unas garras se necesitaron para que el hanyou enmudeciera, aunque cruzó los brazos como niño pequeño acompañado con un "keh".

― El hechizo no se revertirá hasta que se cumpla la fortuna.

― ¿Fortuna? ¿Qué fortuna? ― le preguntó su nieta.

― La que venía en la galleta.

― ¿Te refieres a esto? ― consultó con el papelito en sus manos engarradas.

― Sí.

― Veamos. "Hoy se inicia este viaje, la sabiduría refleja lo que el otro siente. Cuando entiendas lo que tienes el amor sincero te cambiará."

― ¡Keh! ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

― No es algo que yo pueda decirles. Deben descubrirlo por..

― ¿Por nosotros mismos? ¡No nos jodas, anciano! ― Inuyasha se encontraba nuevamente tomándolo por la ropa, pero el abuelo forzó más su expresión de paz.

― No estoy jugando.

― Kagome. Hazlo entrar en razón, por favor. Si no voy a…

― ¡Kagome! ¡Llaman por teléfono! ― la mamá de Kagome se infiltró con rayo en la habitación cortando la conversación sorprendiendo a los participantes. Inuyasha soltó al abuelo, y Kagome disimuló todo lo que pudo. Después de todo, les habían mentido con respecto a los gritos de esa noche, y nada sabía su mamá.

― Yo… yo hablaré por ella. ― se paró Kagome.

― ¿Inuyasha? ― su mamá se mostró sorprendida en gran medida.

― Si… emm… yo sé que decir ¿no es cierto, _Kagome_?

― Sí, sí. Lo que digas. ―dijo Inuyasha furioso.

Y así la vio, saliendo con su cuerpo de la habitación tomando el extraño aparato apoyado en su oreja.

El abuelo intentó pararse lentamente, tratando de pasar desapercibido ante el hanyou.

― ¡Tú te quedas!

* * *

Ambos, pasaron unos interminables minutos en esa habitación. Se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo, el abuelo estaba seguro que Inuyasha estaba intentado matarlo con la mirada, o algo así.

Vieron entrar a Kagome con la cara pálida y miró al hanyou con pena, suplica y algo de furia.

― Inuyasha...

Iba a pedirle algo. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo iba a pedirle! Ni siquiera se animó a preguntar.

― Ayumi llamó.

¿Ayumi? Ese nombre le sonaba...

Kagome continuó, sin darle tiempo a que preguntara:

― Es fecha de festival escolar. Y.. pues... esto...¿Recuerdas lo que es? ― empezó a dibujar círculos con su pie.

― ¿Y qué con eso? ― preguntó él, curioso.

― Pues... es importante para mis notas y asistencia. ― Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos, aun sin entender. ― No hay manera de que no vaya y...

― ¿Me estás pidiendo que...? ― la miró asentir con los ojos luminosos y las manos en posición de ruego. ― ¡Já! ¿Estás loca? Olvídalo. Jamás. ¡Ni en un millón de años!


	7. ¿Te quiero?

Disculpas por la demora, la facultad, cumpleaños y desgraciadamente también murió mi pequeña perrita (te amo Oli…), y bueno… cosas en la vida que pasan que te atrasan en las "obligaciones"…

Capítulo un poquito más largo para ustedes. Disfruten mucho :)

* * *

Al menos una hora pasó, llena de ruegos, negaciones y negociaciones, antes de empezar a probar con cualquier otra cosa que tuviera cierto sentido para terminar el puto hechizo. Por supuesto que el abuelito de Kagome no siguió sin ligarse unos buenos insultos de parte del hanyou.

_Qué poco respeto_. Es que era como su yerno… o algo así. Kagome era muy extraña con respecto a eso. ¿Por qué no enclarecer las cosas y ya? Después de todo, aunque no tenía mucha idea de que hiciera la jovencita dentro de aquel pozo, sabía, cómo buen anciano sabiondo que era, que era movida por la fuerza del amor. Sip. A él no lo engañaban (y si supiera que en realidad no engañaban a NADIE…), su querida nieta viajaba principalmente para estar con aquel malhumorado.

Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre volvía enojada? Tampoco es que Inuyasha no la buscara nunca, de hecho lo hacía siempre, pero también se la llevaba prácticamente de los pelos.

Llegó a la conclusión de que algún día le agradecerían y fingió interesarse en los extraños rituales recientemente inventados para deshacer el cambio de cuerpos.

― El amor sincero los cambiará. ― insistió.

― Keh. Ridiculeces. ¿Va a hacer algo o no? ― refunfuñó Inuyasha.

― Pues… si nada de esto funcionada… ― lo miró Kagome con ojos grandes y brillosos. ― ¿Lo harás?

― Olvídalo, Kagome.

Al microsegundo en donde el anciano sintió que no era parte de la conversación se escurrió como babosa por la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, para bajar y desaparecer de sus vistas, sus oídos y su todo.

― ¿Por qué no? Será divertido. Yo estaré contigo…

― Eso no me interesa, niña tonta.

Bien… si eso no funcionaba, entonces plan B: Kagome escondió los ojos debajo de su ahora blanco flequillo logrando llamar la atención de él. Incapaz de quedarse callado, pero también de mostrarse abiertamente interesado, Inuyasha vocalizó:

― ¿No te he dicho ya que dejes de hacer eso?

Ella sollozó y con lágrimas de cocodrilo, ahogó sus palabras:

― Es… es que… realmente es importante para mis… mis… snif .. snif… cali…ficaciones y lo es para mí también.

…

Él pareció repensarlo por un segundo.

_Puta Kagome_.

― En… ― empezó dubitativo. ― …en el caso de que accediera… ¡Y no estoy diciendo que lo haga! ― Kagome asintió sensible. ― ¿Qué debería hacer, eh?

―Pues… ― se refregó los ojos y entornó una leve sonrisa, casi victoriosa. ― …no mucho. El último festival fue muy bueno según mis compañeras, no deberías preocuparte. Seguramente deberás hacer presencia simplemente.

― ¿Y tú vendrías conmigo?

― Por supuesto que sí. ¿Crees que te dejaría solo?

Inuyasha la miró con ojos entrecerrados y después de analizar sus ojos un segundo, dio un paso hacia atrás.

― Supongo que podría… ― al ver la creciente sonrisa de Kagome, interrumpió con un dedo acusador... ― ¡pero! No me dejarás solo en ese extraño lugar, lo prometiste. Y ¡primero debemos seguir intentando!

Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha como si fuera una chiquilla y le frotó la cabeza con su gran puño, riendo como loca.

― ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Jajajajaja!

― ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Ya suéltame! ― forcejeó.

Esbozó una última sonrisa con sonido y lo arrastró hasta la cama de su habitación, diciendo que lo sentía cuando la verdad no. Era bastante kawaii abrazarlo así. Inuyasha se veía casi adorable siendo tan pequeño y debilucho, hacía que le naciera algún instinto maternal… o paternal, o lo que sea.

― Dame tus manos. ― ordenó risueña.

Inuyasha se sonrojó.

― ¿Mis…manos?

― Sí. ― respondió tomándolas por su cuenta, evitando que él dudara más.

Inuyasha desvió la vista tratando de apaciguar sus mejillas encendidas. Kagome sostenía sus pequeñas manos con firmeza, y clavaba la vista en su rostro.

― ¿Tú me quieres?

_¿Eh?_

Abrió los ojos como platos. _¿Qué?_ ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella había hablado y dicho eso?

― Inuyasha… ― llamó confirmando que si lo había hecho.

― ¿Qué… dices, Kagome? ― preguntó asustado y desviando aún más el cuerpo.

― Te estoy preguntando si me quieres. ― justo cuando él estaba por decir _sí, no, patata_, o lo que sea que formulara su boca con sus enredados pensamientos, ella aclaró: ― El papel decía algo de eso, creo que si nos concentramos en ello, podría pasar algo.

_Ah, bueno_. Dio un suspiro mental y se relajó un poco. No tenía que responder a tan comprometedora pregunta. Después de unos segundos, la miró.

― ¿Crees que funcione?

― Nada perdemos intentándolo. Anda… ¿me quieres?

― Keh.

― ¿Quieres salir de mi cuerpo o no? ― percatándose de que solo perdería el tiempo, trató de ablandar el ambiente. Recién iba cayendo en el otro sentido que el hanyou pudiera estar dándole a sus palabras. ― Eres insoportable a veces, ― se encogió de hombros, ― pero admito que te tengo _cierto _cariño. ― terminó escogiendo bien sus palabras y rogando que entendiera que no era una pregunta de amor verdadero, por todos los santos. Pero aun así, la respuesta fue el silencio. ― Anda malhumorado… ¿acaso tienes la regla? ―se carcajeó.

El hanyou llegó al punto de casi tocarse las cejas, y soltó sus manos con brusquedad.

― No quiero hacer más esto.

Kagome rio por unos segundos más, y al mirar la expresión de él, pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco de la raya. Inuyasha podría estar pasándolo en verdad mal.

― Ya. Lo siento. ― tomó sus manos nuevamente con suavidad. ― De verdad. Haremos lo posible por solucionar esto. ― recibió silencio nuevamente. ― ¿Puedes colaborar? Prometo no burlarme más. ― vio como el señor enojón relajaba el entrecejo y la miraba desconfianza. ― ¿Confías en mí?

Todos deberíamos saber ya, que esa pregunta podría ser un punto débil para nuestro querido hanyou. El clímax de su vida, su relación con Kikyo, y con toda la historia que estaba viviendo en ese momento, se relacionaba con gran afinidad a la confianza… o desconfianza.

Sin embargo ahí estaba… Kagome, en su cuerpo, pero Kagome en fin. La mujer que revivió la confianza en él, que le hizo tener amigos, y quizás la persona en la que más confianza en el mundo.

Que le hiciera esa pregunta, sumado a la eterna suavidad con la que había tomado nuevamente sus manos, transformó el aire.

Ya no estaban jugando…

― Por supuesto que sí.

― ¿Entonces...? Responde lo anterior.

―Yo igual. ― se limitó a decir mirando al suelo. Kagome no soltaba sus manos.

― Perfecto. ― mentalizó una enorme sonrisa, y le hizo sentir que ahora iría con seriedad. ― Cerremos los ojos y deberíamos concentrarnos.

― De acuerdo.

Se aseguró de que él los cerrara, (lo que hizo sorprendentemente más rápido de lo que había calculado), y ella lo siguió.

Interminables minutos pasaron, y Kagome solo repetía: ― ¿Estás queriéndome?

A lo que Inuyasha solo resoplaba. (y sí, no hay que abusar de la sensibilidad de Inuyasha, a no ser...).

Ella algo frustrada porque nada pasaba, apretó las pequeñas manos blancas, al punto de casi clavarle las garras.

― Esto no está funcionado. Quizás deberíamos pensar en otra cosa… ― propuso abriendo apenas los ojos.

― ¿Cómo qué? ― preguntó sin separar sus párpados.

La colegiala lo pensó por unos segundos.

― Lo tengo. Imagina que ya estás en tu cuerpo. Yo haré lo mismo.

La miró algo extrañado.

― ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

― No lo sé. Tal vez sea algo de fuerza mental… transcender el espíritu, y demás cosas…Esfuerzate.

El hanyou enarcó una ceja, y cerró los ojos no del todo convencido. Kagome lo imitó.

― *Como pretende que imagine estar en mi cuerpo si me rodea este desagradable olor a ella…*  
― *Estoy en mi cuerpo… estoy en mi cuerpo…*

Ambos se sumergieron en un hilo de pensamientos que tenía como objetivo focalizarse a sí mismos en sus originales y hermosos cuerpecitos.

Kagome pensó que lo estaba haciendo de maravillas, y que si no estaba pasando nada era por el tonto de su compañero de aventuras. Como tenía la suficiente confianza en su ser, accedió a llevarse sobre los hombros la tarea del hanyou. Podría hacer algo para ayudarlo a encaminar sus pensamientos, con algo que sólo ella haría, y no él. Algo que le hiciera sentir que ella era ella y él era él, y nadie más.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y lo vio allí todo concentrado y con las cejas juntas, muy metido en su labor.

Era difícil no verlo a él, con la carcasa que sea. Era imposible no notar esas cejas que todo el tiempo se tocaban, la dura expresión, los brazos con ganas de cruzarse, las piernas en pose india, y su aura… su aura protectora, con miedo pero con mucho amor para dar, atrapado en un cuerpo frágil e indefenso. Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, algo que solo ella haría, que transmitiera su aura ...

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó y le besó rápido la mejilla.

….

Mientras el calor le subía de los pies a la cabeza, jamás separó sus pestañas, pero si sus labios temblorosos para preguntar:

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kagome empezaba a arrepentirse.

― Estoy intentando que sepas que soy yo, y tú, tú. ― mintió.

― *Kagome no sabe mentir…* ― pensó, pero no estaba listo para acusarla de nada.

― Lo siento. No debí...

― Kagome... ― empezó a decir con una extraña voz profunda y seria.

― Mira, ― interrumpió nerviosa. ― no funcionó, pero no perdemos nada por probar. ― hablaba tan rápido que las palabras se chocaban unas con la otras. ― Creo que deberíamos seguir intentando con lo primero. No lo hicimos por el tiempo suficiente. Sí, deberíamos hacer eso. Sí. Emmm… pues… ¿intentamos?

― Está bien. ― dijo cortante. ― *Quizás si lo hizo por esa razón...*

― *¿Hice mal? ¿Está enojado?*

Tratando de no lastimarse con sus propios pensamientos, se enfocó en el objetivo convenciéndose de que el antiguo ambarino había creído en su respuesta.

¿Quería a Inuyasha? desde luego que sí. No podría engañarse a si misma diciendo que buscaba los fragmentos por ella, porque eso no tenía sentido, y tampoco decir que se sentía culpable por haberlos roto. Viajaba al pasado para acompañarlo, y él podría estar tan ciego para ni siquiera notar aquello. ¿él la quería? Al menos le tenía cariño, eso sí lo sabía. Si no ¿de dónde salían los repentinos abrazos que a veces le daba? O la protección que le otorgaba siempre.

Eso era entonces… él le tenía cariño, tal cual había dicho ella hacía unos segundos, aunque ella había mentido. Le tenía cariño y nada más que eso. La verdad es que ella le tenía mucho más que cariño, y sufría mucho por aquello.

― No está pasando nada. No estás amándome.

…

Cri, cri, cri.

Los grillos cantaban, los pájaros cantaban y el corazón de Kagome revoloteaba dentro de la estatua de cuerpo que tenía.

¿Qué QUE? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS HABÍA DICHO?

― *Mátenme, mátenme, mátenme, trágame tierra, trágame mundo, trágame colmillo de acero*

Se quedó ahí… de piedra con corazón vomitante, esperando lo que sea.

Podría haber sido su sorprendente voluntad, la fuerza de las palpitaciones de su corazón, o simplemente ser demasiado terca, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, y encontrarse con la mirada de él.

Y de nuevo pasaba.

Ya no veía sus propios ojos chocolate, sino una mirada profunda y dorada. No estaba enojado, no estaba avergonzado, y no se veía para nada confundido.

Inuyasha, que llevaba los ojos abiertos ante la primera palabra de aquella oración, sintió como si alguna fibra de su ser hubiera sido cuidadosamente tocada, y el tener una mirada derretida enfrente, ayudaba a que no fuera tocada, sino más bien arpegiada.

Advirtió como se ponía algo incómoda, probablemente por sus fijos ojos en su mirada.

¡Era su culpa! Ella había tomado sus manos de esa forma y le había besado, ella lo miraba con esa mirada que kdjaskashdksa. Y por todos los cielos del mundo, solo ella emanaba ese perfecto aroma. ¡Y sí! ¡Lo admitía! ¡Le encantaba! ¡Toda la puta habitación olía al magnífico aroma de la maldita de Kagome!

Era suficiente. Un día en su cuerpo, soportando ser ella, y haberlo pasado casi todo el tiempo solos, no era bueno para su salud. Iba a decir algo, lo que sea, pero iba a decirlo. No estaba seguro, ni lo estaba pensando, era demasiado de Kagome, estaba casi borracho y embriagado. Y para tirar un poco más la balanza, estaba la petición de la fortuna de la galleta…

― ¿Kagome? ― se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

¡Maldita, puta, malvada, malnacida interrupción!

Kagome largó las manos que sostenía rápidamente al aire.

La mamá de Kagome despegó la puerta del marco lentamente, apareciendo con su particular y tierna sonrisa.

Al diablo, no se podía enojar con esa mamá, aunque le hubiera interrumpido quizás una gran confesión. Y por supuesto que Kagome tampoco podía hacerlo, aunque si la mandaba un poquito a donde no da el sol.

― ¿No deberías estar yendo hacia la escuela? ― dijo mirando a Inuyasha, el cual no reaccionó hasta que Kagome le codeó el brazo. La miró entre quejas y sensibilización hasta que cayó.

― Ah… sí, sí, la escuela.

* * *

― ¡Qué estás mirando!

¡Qué día! Kagome estaba arrepintiéndose, primero de haberlo convencido de llevar acabo un festival, y segundo de sacarlo a la calle. Este era el séptimo joven al que le había gritado. ¡Estaba como loco!

― Inuyasha, por favor. ¿Qué te sucede? ― chitó con vergüenza al notar varias miradas en ellos.

Él se cruzó de brazos como buen niñito caprichoso.

― Nada.

Unas tres cuadras más adelante, emitió un gruñido gutural a otro joven, aunque totalmente limitado por sus finas cuerdas vocales.

― ¡Ya para!

― ¡Callate!

No cesaba de mirar de un hombre a otro y transmitirle miradas asesinas. Por un segundo pensó que se les tiraría encima, y no entendía porqué.

― ¡Higurashi!

― *¿Higurashi? Ese nombre me suena... acaso Kagome no se...*

― Ay, por Dios. Ay, por Dios. ― soltó Kagome con nerviosismo. ― No voltees, Inuyasha, por favor.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta demostrando su rebeldía de macho. Además una voz masculina llamando a su.. ejem.. a Kagome, no le alegraba para nada, y se enfrentaría a quien quiera que fuera el dueño. Demasiado estaba teniendo ya con aquellos asquerosos tipejos que lo miraban a él, por lo tanto a Kagome, con cara de encelados. ¡Ya verían después!

Un alto y flacuchento muchacho con uniforme negro se acercaba en bicicleta hasta ellos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y algo más extraño en su mano izquierda. Le sonaba familiar de algún lugar...

― ¿Y tú qué? ― escupió con recelo cuando ya lo tenían casi enfrente.

― ¡Inuyasha! ¡Compórtate! ― susurró ella enojada jalandole del brazo.

― ¿Y este quién es? ¡Dijiste que no volteara! ¿Quieres que me deshaga de él, verdad? ― dijo arremangándose una manga invisible.

― ¡Basta!

Hojo se acercó ya en pie con la bicicleta en mano, con cara de no haber escuchado ni mu. Aunque la sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose, mientras Kagome sentía una curiosa mirada sobre ella.

― Higurashi. Veo que estás mejor de tu esquizofrenia pasajera. ― dijo ahora mirando a Inu.

― *Abuelo...* ― pensó ella casi cayéndose de espaldas.

― Aun así supuse que vendrías al festival, y te traje una medicina especial.― contó tendiendo su regalo ante el furioso hanyou.

Inuyasha intentaba perforarlo con la mirada.

― Aunque pareces un poco adolorida...

― ¿Adolorida? ¡Ya te daré yo dolor!

― ¡Suficiente! ― gritó Kagome empujándolo con más fuerza de la calculada. Inuyasha quedó unos considerables centímetros lejos, y no es de sorprender que el distraído de Hojo, apenas lo notara, ya que tenía su escasísima atención puesta en ese extraño albino de trajes rojos que le tendía la mano aceptando el paquete. ― Yo se lo daré. ― dijo riendo nerviosa. ― Perdonalo.. Perdonala... Todavía está teniendo algunos ataques...

Hojo la estudió con la mirada.

― ¿Tu eres su hermano o algo?

Ella lo pensó por un momento, asegurándose de que Inuyasha siguiera sobándose la cabeza del golpe y no la escuchara.

― Soy... pues... su...novio, sí... ― rió nerviosa.

La cara de Hojo se desfiguró.

― ¿Novio? ¿Desde cuando?

― Pues... desde hace algún tiempo... sí...

Miró a "Kagome" quien ya se había levantando e incorporado a la escena con prontas quejas hacia Kagome.

― Higurashi... ¿Eso es cierto?

― ¿El qué? ¿Quién es este Kagome, y por qué me empujas?

― ¿Kagome? ― preguntó Hojo confundido. Kagome rió más nerviosa que nunca.

― Jajaja, ¿No te dije que todavía tenía ataques?

― ¿Ataques de qué? ¿Este tipo te está atacando?

― ¡Cállate! ― le ordenó y lo tomó de la mano para alejarse corriendo. ― ¡Nos vemos en el festival Hojo! Quiero decir... ¡Kagome te verá allí!

Empezó a arrastrar a Inuyasha con fuerza bruta hacia la entrada de la escuela, dejando a un estupefacto alumno de secundaria, con el corazón roto detrás. Y como para agregarle un moño a la situación, una fina voz proveniente del cuerpo de Kagome, se escuchó en degradé:

― ¡TE ENCONtraréeeeeeeee...

* * *

Kagome se aseguró de empujarlo hasta el baño de hombres de la escuela(que era el mas vacío) y se encerró con él en un cubículo.

― ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado como loco desde que salimos de casa.

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrado.

― Tú no entiendes nada.

― ¿Qué no entiendo qué?

― ¡Como te miran, idiota! ¿Siempre vas así como así por la calle?

Kagome se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y obviamente, ponerse un poco contenta. Así que era eso... los celos y la sobreprotección de Inuyasha.

― No deberías preocuparte por eso.

Una vez que el hanyou entró en razón de lo que había dicho, largó:

― Tonta. No me preocupo por ti, simplemente deberías tener más cuidado. ― dijo sin sentido.

Ella simplemente le sonrió, cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

― Es como te digo. Higurashi estaba teniendo ataques.

Kagome escuchó la voz de Hojo y rogó que Inuyasha no la reconociera, lo cual descartó al sentir un leve gruñido. También reconoció la voz de otro de la escuela responderle.

― Creo que exageras. ¿Dices que un extraño tipo se estaba aprovechando de ella?

― Eso creo.

Kagome estuvo obligada a usar una fuerza sobrehumana para detener al exaltado de Inuyasha, que intentaba alcanzar la puerta del cubico para derribarla, y quien sabe que pasaría después. Le tapó la boca fugazmente cuando empezó a decir que iba a matarlo.

Los sonidos dentro del cubico provocaron un silencio en la habitación.

― No creo que debas meterte, Hojo. ― dijo el compañero luego de unos instantes.

― Higurashi me preocupa ¿sabes?

― Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Inuyasha se removía más entre los brazos de Kagome.

― Me aseguraré de que ese tipo sea confiable. De no ser así, la invitaré a salir de nuevo. ― dijo risueño.

¡Ya! Estaba a punto de echarle una mordida al brazo de Kagome para que lo soltara de una puta vez, y matara a ese tal Hojo.

― Eres persistente... ― se escuchó la respuesta alejarse, hasta perderse fuera.

Una exhausta Kagome soltó paulativamente al medio perro, suspirando, ganándose una mirada furtiva.

― Y que me dices de ese Hojo. ¿Es como el lobo rabioso, verdad?

― ¿Otra vez con los celos enfermizos?

― ¡Voy a matarlo, Kagome! No me importa lo que digas. ¡Es como el lobo sarnoso!

― No lo harás.

― Sí lo haré. ― aseguró abriendo la puerta.

― Me estoy cansando, Inuyasha. ― advirtió golpeando su pie contra el suelo.

― ¿Tú? Pero si estás de lo más campante mientras otros te invitan a salir... Además, ¿no escuchaste lo que piensa de mí? ¿Por qué siempre te pones de lado de tipos así, eh?

Kagome se adelantó y salió del baño, con la suerte de que nadie los vio salir.

― Me voy. ― dijo con la cabeza gacha y voz lúgubre. ― Haz lo que quieras... Incluso si quieres irte a casa, o a la época antigua, hazlo...


	8. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Gracias por los reviews, me hubiera gustado saber los nombres de los guest para respóndeles como corresponde pero bueno . Como "Meaow" (me encanta tu nombre), y tu review, hermoso jaja gracias, y no sabés lo contenta que me pone saber que te gustó así, sonrio como tonta.

Mary, ¿ya te dije que es un orgullo que me leas? Esperaré hasta los cosmos que escribas un fic de Inuyasha (¿).

Corazón de Mazapan, otro orgullo nuevo más :3 me alegra mucho leer que te hice reír

Gracias Akiko y Astron, también. Me hacen feliz :3.

Según tenía calculado, el capítulo 10 iba a ser el último, pero me dan ideas y fnjeswihfawe. Disfruten :D

* * *

Resignada a todo, Kagome ignoró lo que sea que Inuyasha le estuviera diciendo desde atrás, que seguro nada lindo era. Algo de promesas.

¡Já! Pero que tonta era, y desleal. Podría hacer una larga lista de las promesas que Kagome le había hecho y que no estaba cumpliendo ni de cerca.

Tenía muchas ganas de refunfuñar hacia adentro e insultar a la niñata en sus pensamientos con intensidad, e incluso los pies le empezaron a andar solos hacia ella para decírselo en la cara, pero cuatro finos brazos lo agarraron de los suyos para arrastrarlo por segunda vez en el día.

― Pero qué… ¡Oigan!

― ¡Kagome! Sabíamos que vendrías pero… ¡apresúrate!

― ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Suéltenme!

Eri y Ayumi intercambiaron miradas, mientras no paraban de arrastrarlo.

― Parece ser cierto lo de los ataques.

* * *

¿Quién se creía que era el muy… muy perro? Hasta que punto lo había dejado opinar sobre todo en su vida, como para que criticara hasta lo que no se podía criticar. ¡Ni ella le hacía tanto problema por Kikyo! ¿Verdad? Quizás uno que otro "abajo" contenido.

Ciertamente es que ser él, estaba siendo de lo más fácil. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? No tenía que preocuparse por nada. De hecho parecía ser que todos estaban tan acostumbrados a la tosca forma de ser de Inuyasha, que poco intentaban corregirlo, o regañarlo. Cosa que no pasaría con ella, aunque por supuesto que no hacía falta. No era tan infantil.

Ya lo había decidido, regresaría a la era feudal, quizás hablaría con sus compañeros para buscar segundas opiniones, y demás cosas, dado que el abuelo poco predispuesto estaba a ofrecer ayuda. Tampoco le preocupó lo que pudiera pasarle a Inuyasha. Que regresara a casa o volviera por el pozo, y se guiara por su olfato.

Oh… su olfato, el cual ya no tiene. Pues… qué más da. No le importaba. Estaba hasta la coronilla.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos, era disfrutar de su despreocupación de ser hombre, lo cual él otro niño no podía hacer. Estaba siendo quizás algo macabra, pero quería que supiera lo difícil que era ser ella, y deseaba que le estuvieran doliendo hasta los cojones por su asunto femenino, y que solo lo hubiera estado disimulando todo el día para demostrar que era fácil. Já. Estúpido.

* * *

Inuyasha también se había rendido, decidió que nada podía hacer con ese cuerpesucho contra las amigas de Kagome, recién reconocidas por él. Utilizó el largo trecho arrastrado para repensar en la situación. Pero cada vez que intentaba escabullirse una u otra cosa pasaba dentro de esa escuela de locos, que lo dejaba encerrado entre tantos sonidos, colores y sabores. _(¡Es la comida que quema la lengua! Puaj…)_

Kagome se había ido enojada, como era de esperarse. Había roto su promesa, y se propuso vengarse de sus innumerables "traiciones". Para empezar ese tal Hojo, luego, tal vez terminar con todas las estúpidas tareas que le estaban agregando a su día, en ese estúpido festival, esas estúpidas amigas de la estúpida Kagome, sólo para demostrarle lo fácil que era ser ella, y que no tenía de que quejarse.

Inuyasha estaba estúpidamente furioso, ¿se nota?

Aunque yo les puedo contar, que muy, muy, muy en el fondo, bajo todas esas excusas, se encontraba un pequeño arrepentimiento, pero arrepentimiento en fin. En su interior, y muy debajo de todas sus entrañas, sabía que lo había exagerado todo, y sus reales intenciones eran hacer lo que había dicho hacer lo mejor posible como muestra de perdón. Aunque el diría que era por otra cosa, obviamente. Si ella había dicho que era importante para sus _caficaliciones, _si veía lo bien que él lo había hecho por ella, seguro lo perdonaría, y lo trataría como a un rey por siempre. (Sí, Inu, sí… soñar es gratis).

Además… ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

¡Manos a la obra!

― ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

A Eri casi se le caen todas las cacerolas que llevaba, cuando se percató de la forma en la que "Kagome" cortaba (o más bien torturaba) la cebolla.

― ¡Callate! ― gruñó Inuyasha concentradísimo en dominar el arte de… cortar cebollas. ― Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, ton… ―siguió diciendo para sí, descargando su furia con el cuchillo.

― ¿Si que está estresada, verdad? ― le susurró al oído otra compañera de Kag, que paseaba por la cocina en la que se encontraban preparando la comida del evento.

―La esquizofrenia temporal… ― tiró Ayumi que pasaba por ahí con las manos llenas de zanahorias, aceite, y botes de salsas.

* * *

― ¿Kagome no volvió?

― Se quedó en casa, Shippou. ― respondió con voz lúgubre Kagome.

― ¿Y por qué? ¿Pelearon de nuevo? ― preguntó con inocencia, afectado por la nueva faceta sensible de "Inuyasha". Jamás lo había visto así.

Miroku y Sango se miraron entendiéndose entre ellos. Sango fue la más valiente, y sacando fuerza de algún lugar, se animó a preguntar:

― Tú… esto… Inuyasha… ¿Quieres… hablar de esto?

Todos contuvieron el aire.

― No… gracias, chicos. ― sonrió ella.

Hasta el piso les llegaron las mandíbulas. ¡Pero qué respuesta más suave! Inuyasha debía estar realmente mal.

Miroku se levantó con aires de sabiduría y le palmeó el hombro, gesto el cual Kagome sintió sumamente raro.

― ¿Podrías acompañarme a dar una vuelta, Inuyasha? ― preguntó. Kagome creyó ver que le guiñaba el ojo, pero no estuvo del todo segura.

Accedió simplemente para darle el gusto, y por una pisca de curiosidad. Bien sabía que el monje no quería dar ningún paseíto así porque sí, pero estaba segura que Inuyasha en la situación hubiera pensado que sí.

* * *

― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritó Inuyasha, saliendo de la cocina donde se encontraban anteriormente.

Lo estaban arrastrando hasta otro lugar.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? ― preguntó Yuka. ― Ya lo habías hecho el año pasado y salió de perlas.

― No, no, no. Ni lo piensen. ― dijo intentando escapar de las hábiles y sorprendentemente fuertes manos de esas mujeres locas.

― ¡No te pongas nerviosa!

Esperen. Había dicho que haría un esfuerzo por hacer todas estas ridiculeces de la mejor forma posible ¿verdad? Y él era un hombre de palabra ¿verdad? (ejem…¿verdad?).

¡Pero es que era pésimo cantando!

Jamás había escuchado a Kagome hacerlo, pero es que aunque tuviera cuerdas vocales de oro, con su cabecita de chorlito no lograría encajar ni una nota.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. ¡Tenía que hacerlo, carajo! Todo sea porque Kagome lo tratara como a un rey.

Después de unos minutos, lo arrastraron hasta un pequeño escenario después de ponerle una toga blanca encima. Él solo repetía lo valiente y buena persona que era. Y claro, un par de insultos también, que sus amigas atribuyeron a los nervios.

Observó con lentitud a todos los miserables humanos con toga blanca como la suya que lo rodeaban en ese momento. Al parecer todos iban a cantar, y si tenía suerte podría perder su voz entre todas esas.

Sintió que un dedo le tocaba el hombro desde atrás.

― Estarás genial en la parte de tu solo. ― dijo Ayumi super sonriente.

¡¿SOLO?!

No tuvo tiempo ni para pensar lo que eso significaba, que las voces explotaron a su alrededor. Pegó un brinco y miró aterrado a la muchedumbre que tenía enfrente. ¡Eran muchísimos humanos! Ni siquiera tenía a Colmillo de Acero para aferrarse a su "machosidad" y salir de esta.

Focalizó con esa vista tan pobre (comparada con la de él) que tenía Kagome. Intentó concentrarse en cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para apaciguar su cara roja como un tomate. Parecía que todos lo miraban a él, y ni siquiera estaba abriendo la boca para simular cantar. Estaba paralizado.

Pero de pronto, focalizó más y… ahí estaba.

Ayumi lo vio todo:

"Kagome" salió de su estado catatónico congelado para explotar apuntando con un dedo al público. Sus compañeros callaron de golpe para darle continuidad al sólo de Kagome. Pero ésta mujer (¡maldita mujer que improvisaba tanto!), en vez de soltar su angelical voz, estalló.

― ¡Te encontré!

El pobre Hojo, que se encontraba en el público, se quedó de piedra.

_Oh, no_. Otro ataque de esquizofrenia temporal.

* * *

Se encaminaron por un camino de hojas frescas y árboles bailantes a los costados por el viento, y el aire estaba lo suficientemente puro como para repensar cualquier cosa, lo cual seguro era la intención de Miroku.

―Me pregunto… ― comenzó el ojiazul, captando la atención de Kagome que se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos insultantes a ciertos hanyou. ― … cuanto tiempo resistirás sin buscar fragmentos.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Bueno, ya ha pasado más de un día. Aunque te veo mucho más tranquilo de lo normal, me preocupa… ― culminó sonriente y sabio.

― Sí... No… No sé… ― dudó jugando un poco con sus dedos.

― ¿La señorita Kagome mejoró de su enfermedad?

Kagome tuvo que esforzarse por acordarse que mentira le habían encajado a sus amigos del pasado.

― Está igual, o peor… ― respondió refiriéndose más a la locura de Inu.

― Ya veo… ― esperó unos segundos antes de decir. ― ¿Crees que este con… ciertos asuntos femeninos?

No pudo evitar sonreír, y mirarlo con algún chiste interno en su expresión.

― Ya lo creo.

― Entonces no deberías ponerte mal, Inuyasha. Es normal que la señorita se ponga algo temperamental. No es nada nuevo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Yo….? Quiero decir, Kagome no es temperamental.

Miroku la miró como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

― ¿También estás enfermo, verdad?

Después de razonarlo, y sumado a su cansancio mental, decidió seguirle el juego.

― Quise decir que, bueno, si es algo enojadiza pero no creo que esta vez sea el caso. ― concluyó.

Siguió jugando con sus dedos, y esperando que la reacción del budista cesara. Lo vio parar y caminar a su alrededor con sigilo y análisis.

― Déjame decirte Inuyasha, que no creo que sea sólo por _una_ mujer…

― ¿Qué- qué dices? ― preguntó asustada, temiendo que sospechara algo.

― Confiesa. Estamos entre hombres.

¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no. No quería meterse en "temas de hombres" ¡Puaj!

― ¿Confesar qué? ― inquirió temerosa.

― ¿Has visto a la señorita Kikyo, verdad, Inuyasha?

Kagome se congeló.

No se lo esperaba para nada. ¿Ver a Inuyasha serio y triste, significaba meramente haber visto a la miko muerta?

― No. ―dijo cortante.

― Disculpa mi entrometimiento.

― Descuida… ―después de apretar sus puños, y descargarse con eso, decidió averiguar algo más al respecto. Es que no lo pudo evitar. ― Yo suelo ponerme así cuando se trata de Kikyo ¿verdad? ― sonrió de manera funeraria.

― Sí. ―respondió. ― Es por eso que me preocupa. La verdad es que es preferible que estés agobiado por la señorita Kagome. Después de todo, siempre es temporal, y casi nunca es grave.

― No, pero no es por ella. Es otra cosa...

Esa respuesta tuvo un buen tiempo ocupando la cabeza de ella. Dado que Miroku pensaba que estaba hablando con el Inuyasha original, debería estar hablando con sinceridad. (Además podría haberle dicho algo como "quedate con las dos" y no lo hizo) Es por ello que su tristeza cesó un poco. ¡Era verdad! Las peleas que tenían eran tan superficiales y tontas como las de dos hermanos pequeños. No existía el ambiente tétrico y dramático que había con Kikyo.

Sonrió. Sinceramente quería a ese monjecito sabiondo pervertido. Lo miró con cariño intenso en sus ojos para demostrárselo. Relajó su lenguaje corporal para enfatizar su mensaje. Y ahí se quedó, sonriendo… Pero por alguna razón, la expresión de Miroku no encajaba.

Ahora, veamos desde la perspectiva del monje.

Inuyasha lo estaba mirando. Fijo. Con cara de violador serial, y un destello en sus ojos que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. ¿Cariño?. ¡Qué dejara de mirarlo así por todos los santos budistas!

― Tengo que confesarte algo… ― dijo Kagome pensando en que merecía ser el primero de sus amigos en saber su secreto.

Miroku no evitó dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. _Ay, no… Ay, no…_

― Yo… no soy lo que piensas… ― siguió. Se preguntó porque Miroku parecía tan aterrado. Casi podía jurar que le estaban temblando las piernas. Estiró sus brazos para calmarlo.

― ¿Q… qu-qué… qué- qué te….? ― tragó saliva duro.

_Oh, no. Oh, no._ Se estaba arrepintiendo en extremo de haberse llevado a Inuyasha al bosque. ¡Y solos!

Hacía dos días que estaba más raro que su puta madre. Lo había encontrado una mañana con las manos en ciertas partes, y ahora empezaba a razonar el porqué.

Después Kagome se había vuelto a su época "enferma", y no la había traído de regreso, lo cual era rarísimo. Y pensándolo mejor, ese par había estado discutiendo demasiado en los últimos días por celos, y nuevamente empezaba a razonar el porqué.

Había vuelto deprimido con cara de secretos reprimidos. Había entendido que no estaba así por Kagome. Y después él le aclaró que no era por Kikyo… Lo más raro es que había accedido a "dar un paseo" con él con demasiada facilidad. Como para empeorar todo le estaba por confesar algo con cara de homosexual reprimido rosado de los bosques con arco iris, donde todos se miran con esa mirada y se abrazan y… _jkjhfiuheuifdew_. Ahora el pervertido estaba dando pasos hacia él, con las manos intentando tomarlo_. _

_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!

¡Jamás lo hubiera esperado de Inuyasha! **¡JAMÁS!**

― ¡Por favor, no me hagas nada! ¡Quiero a Sango, te juro que sólo quiero a Sango! ¡No soy tan pervertido! ―gritó tirándose de rodillas en posición de ruego.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pensando monje Miroku?

¡Ah, bueee! Encima le hablaba así. ¿Acaso le gustaba ese trato formal cuando se ponía calentón? Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios, tenía ganas de llorar y poco podía hacer contra Inuyasha y sus garras.

Kagome desesperada por frenar ese ataque de locura de parte de Miroku, lanzó:

― Soy Kagome. ―concluyó al fin.


	9. Quizás no sea fácil ser tú

Con una agilidad que ya no poseía, dio un par de saltos en falso hacia el público.

¡Ahora lo recordaba todo!

El estar sobre ese escenario, le trajo unas nítidas imágenes de un tipejo en un traje más extraño que el de Kagome y sus compañeras, con una ridícula espada. Y lo que es más, ¡lo desafió! ¡desafió a Colmillo! Y por "el amor de Kagome" (aunque recordaba vagamente algo de Escargot, Pekopon, o algo así…)

Una vez abajo y casi con la cara en el suelo, se levantó buscando con su mirada a su anterior objetivo. Porque esa pelea tenía que terminar, él terminaba todas sus peleas.

Escuchaba en segundo plano como gritaban el nombre de Kagome desde atrás, y extrañas palabras como "esquifronezia".

No tardó mucho en encontrar al pobre Hojo que se había quedado ahí paralizado, con miedo a moverse, o más bien intentando detener el temporal ataque de su querida Kagome. Aunque esta no ayudaba mucho, ya que estaba por lanzársele con una extraña posición. Primero vio como si sacara una espada invisible de su cadera, y luego mirarse la mano vacía con consternación. Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y lo vio levantar su brazo como un gato a punto de arañar.

― ¡Garras de acero!

Cortó el aire con su pequeña mano, y el ambiente quedó en standby. Silencio. Aunque si la frustración tuviera sonido, pues, Inuyasha sería una orquesta.

― Es todo. Llamaré a su casa. ― decidió Eri.

* * *

La miró seguido de un gran número de pestañeos.

― Soy Kagome. ― repitió con la esperanza de encajar mejor su mensaje.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron por al menos un minuto. Al parecer, fiel a la personalidad de Miroku, varios pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza antes de evocar palabra, intentando razonar. Su expresión era frígida, en shock. Porque sólo piénsenlo… de un momento al otro, Inuyasha pasó de ser un homosexual reprimido sobre prados de arco iris, a ser… ¡¿Kagome?!

La siguió observando tieso, procesando toda la información.

― Por favor, créame. ― prosiguió. ― Una mañana despertamos en el cuerpo del otro, unas galletas, y… y… el abuelo… maldición… ― vaciló.

Kagome se relajó en el medio de su pésima explicación cuando vio en sus ojos un cambio, una luz de felicidad, de esperanza, como si acabara de descartar algún pensamiento totalmente descabellado.

El monje destrabó su expresión y se levantó del suelo al que había acudido por el miedo, se sacudió las ropas con tranquilidad aclarándose la garganta, y posó sabiamente como siempre.

― Ya lo sabía. ― mintió como si jamás hubiera pensando que Inu era… quería… puaj, no valía la pena ni recordarlo.

― ¿Lo sabía? ― preguntó curiosa.

― Yo sabía que Inuyasha no podía ser tan pervertido.

― *¿Pervertido?* ― pensó. ― ¿Qué estaba pensando, monje Miroku?

Este respondió con una mano en la cabeza y una risa nerviosa.

― Nada, nada, jajajaja.

― *No lo sabía* ―pensó mientras una gota caía por su cabeza.

En un fugaz momento, él golpeó la cabeza plateada con su báculo.

― ¡Ouch! ― se sobó la cabeza mirándolo sumamente sorprendida. ― ¿Qué está haciendo?

Miroku proporcionó sus últimos pestañeos, sorprendido.

― Si eres la señorita Kagome. ― dijo con ojos abiertos.

Claro. Esperando una explosión de enojo, garras, golpes, persecuciones, obtuvo una tranquila y suave pregunta. Definitivamente ese cuerpo vestido de rojo, no era Inuyasha.

Empezó a reírse.

― ¿Y ahora que le sucede? ¡No es gracioso!

― No, no. Discúlpeme, es sólo que algunas cosas empiezan a tener sentido…

Bueno, que riera tranquilo, le había creído de buena manera y eso era suficiente. Al menos se quedaba tranquila al saber que estaba con aquel monje travieso en medio del bosque, y no se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima. Aunque…

No. Mejor ni siquiera imaginarlo.

* * *

― ¡Sueltenme! ― ordenó luchando contra al menos seis brazos.

― ¡Está teniendo un ataque! ― dijeron Hojo y Eri observando la escena.

Después de haber llamado a casa y no obteniendo respuesta, pocos minutos después, el abuelo, Souta y la mamá de Kagome, aparecieron entre el público.

Por alguna razón, el abuelo insistió en que debían estar cerca de aquellos dos, logrando además con la excusa de ver el festival escolar, estar presentes en el público.

Y escuchar de sus compañeros lo de los ataques le vino de perlas. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido esa enfermedad antes? Después de esto se iba a tener que poner las pilas con su ingenio.

― ¡Hermanita, vamos! ― se quejó Souta tirando de su brazo.

― Inu… digo, Kagome, ¡vámonos a casa!… ― agregó el abuelo jalando del otro. ― ¡Estás esquizofrénica!

― ¡_Ezoquifrénica_ la más grande de tu casa! ¡Suéltenme!

La señora Higurashi quedó impactada al ver a su hija en ese estado y sobre todo, con semejantes oraciones.

Quizás debería controlarla más. Quizás debería como madre, enterarse que había detrás de aquel oscuro pozo, o saber al menos qué clase de cosas hacía su hija allá. Porque la verdad, no tenía idea. Y al parecer le estaba afectando (¡y si supiera que peleaba con monstruos, Naraku, y fantasmas!).

¿Debería?

Neeeh… Ella era muy cool. Era una madre rebelde, aunque pocos lo sepan (?).

Después de proporcionar semejante show delante de los compañeros de Kagome, Inuyasha se encontraba en la habitación de ella, encerrado, con los tres individuos que decían ser su familia del otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡Ábranme! ― insistió golpeando la puerta aun vestido con la toga blanca, y sin el sobrero por supuesto que se habría perdido en medio del campo de batalla.

¡Maldición! Si tan sólo tuviera su cuerpo, habría derribado ese pedazo de madera en un segundo.

― Es por tu bien, hermanita. ― dijo Souta regalando una mirada compasiva a la puerta, y dirigiéndose luego a su habitación (para jugar videojuegos, o tal vez contarles a sus amigos lo rebelde y punk que era su hermana).

El abuelo solo asintió, echó el pestillo a la puerta, y se dirigió escaleras abajo a darle alguna explicación a su increíblemente poco impactada madre. Lo bueno era que ya había habido ciertas escenas extrañas producidas por su hija (aparecer de repente en la cocina con las manos en la chuchi, entre otras…)

No voy a describir todos los pensamientos que tuvo Inuyasha una vez que estuvo encerrado, porque son totalmente predecibles. Furia, refunfuños, cruzadas de brazos, bufidos, y luego de todos los sinónimos existentes a enojo, se resignó.

Y justo ahí es cuando pensó en Kagome.

Lo había arruinado todo, y reconocía que había hecho un escándalo. Y sólo por un pequeño, débil y estúpido humano del que quizás y sólo quizás no debería preocuparse. Luego pensó que ni siquiera tenía derecho a hacerlo. Kagome no era suya, ni siquiera algo que se le pareciera. Era libre, podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Entonces, ¿por qué se ponía como loco con lobos sarnosos, monjes pervertidos, o vírgenes estudiantes? Bueno, no es como si pudiera mofarse de ser muy no-virgen…

Esperen… ¿qué?

Sacudió su cabeza. El maldito aromita de Kagome, lo ponía tonto aún en su propio cuerpo.

Giró sobre sí mismo buscando alguna respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera había formulado en su cabeza. Y como tampoco tenía ganas de pensar, al ver la tan simple ventana ante sus ojos, decidió su próximo paso.

No esperen un plan muy elaborado de nuestro querido Inuyasha, porque simplemente quiso aventarse por ella para llegar hasta el pozo. Pero lo que sí, antes que su impaciencia, estaba su deseo por proteger a Kagome. Estaba en su cuerpo y si se aventaba por la ventana, pues… lo más seguro es que le haría un gran daño.

¡De nuevo maldición! En el pasado, con un solo salto hubiera solucionado todo. Y ahora debía usar la cabeza para algo tan simple como tirarse por la ventana.

Refunfuñando, empezó a destender la cama de Kagome para comenzar a entrelazar sus sábanas con unos excelentes nudos. (¿qué? ¿no sabían que Inuyasha hacía excelentes nudos? Solo miren su haori…)

Todo lo hizo de malhumor, pero no sólo porque fuera el único y gran hanyou llamado Inuyasha, sino porque ciertas hormonas femeninas, aún lo estaban atacando. Así que la ecuación de Inuyasha con período, no estaría siendo algo de que relajarse.

Entendió que ser mujer no era fácil, y más aun ser Kagome. Sinceramente, prefería pelear, luchar como sólo él sabía, usar la fuerza bruta. Quería terminar ya con esa ridícula maldición, quería volver a su cuerpo, quería verla desde sus ojos dorados, captarla con sus propios sentidos,… y maldiciendo lo aceptó… tenía ganas de verla, carajo. Seguro eran las malditas hormonas femeninas… ¡seguro!

Pero ya era suficiente, había tomado una decisión. Él iba a… a… Inuyasha iba a…

….disculparse por todo.

* * *

― ¿Está segura que es por esas galletas?

― Sí. Mi abuelo lo confesó. Dijo algo sobre que discutíamos muchos…

Miroku prefirió no opinar.

― ¿Y qué es lo que piensan hacer?

― No lo sé. Pensaba tal vez que podría ayudarnos, monje Miroku… ― sugirió Kagome.

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre la madera del pozo devora-huesos, acompañados por una brisa que había enfriado la cabeza de ella, y relajado al monje.

Era el escenario justo para tener una especie de epifanía, y ahí estaban los dos, buscándola.

― "Hoy se inicia este viaje…" ― comenzó Kagome. Miroku se limitó a escucharla esperando entender. ― "la sabiduría refleja lo que el otro siente. Cuando entiendas esto, el amor sincero te cambiará" ― terminó con una sonrisa de rendición.

― ¿Es la fortuna de la galleta?

― Sí.

Miroku posó su cabeza en su mano para pensar, y poco duró así.

― No es nada complicado.

― ¿Cómo?

Por supuesto que ella sabía que a que se refería, pero es que no tenía las agallas para decirlo, y menos intentar hacer algo al respecto.

― "El amor sincero te cambiará". ― suspiró y la miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ― ¿No crees que tu abuelo tenga algo de razón?

― Pues… sí, tal vez. Hace poco volvimos a discutir…

― ¿Por eso volvió?

― Sí. Aunque me arrepiento de haberlo dejalo solo allá, pero.. ― juntó las cejas al recordar lo sucedido. ―

se lo merece. ― concluyó enojada.

― Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando la situación. Miroku en alguna especie de pose budista, y el cuerpo de Inuyasha con las piernas juntas de costado, y las manos descansando en su regazo como una linda nena.

_Turbio._

Miroku elevó la mirada al cielo y desfiguró su rostro. Se levantó de golpe.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera preguntar, creyó olfatear la esencia de Sango, Shippou y Kirara acercarse.

Efectivamente, Sango llegó corriendo con Hiraikotsu en posicón de ataque. Shippou gritaba como loco "¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" montando sobre Kirara transformada.

Y en una oleada de aire, detectó un cambio. Un olor particularmente parecido al de Inuyasha, pero a la vez totalmente distinto. Trató de unir los puntos, sabiendo que algún peligro se acercaba, pero no caía en la cuenta en su totalidad.

El corazón casi se le fue a la boca cuando escuchó una voz particularmente profunda desde el cielo, batiendo el aire.

― Desenfunda, Inuyasha.

* * *

Hola. Bueno, fue algo corto. Según mis cálculos el capítulo que sigue sería el final.

Estuve viendo Kyoukai no Rinne (lo nuevo de Rumiko Takahashi), el opening es aditivo, y tiene muuuuuuuchas cosas parecidas a Inu, pero igual me gustó. La odio (?).

Gracias por comentar, princesas y princesos. Sean felices :) me alegra leer que a algunos les pone bien el fic... No vale la pena estar mal, eh?

Hay varios follows y favs, aunque tengo ya mas o menos la idea del final, comenten! Me gustaría leer al menos una vez a cada uno. Podemos crear un lindo final entre todos (? . No pero en serio, quizás leyendo se me ocurra algo mejor. Lo que sí, lemon no. No da, en este fic al menos. Jajaja. Un besote!


	10. ¡TUC!

Lo más firme que se encontraba en esa habitación era su propia voluntad.

Pero no le servía de apoyo para lanzarse por la ventana con su juego de sabanas atadas, así que desfiló su mirada hacia el cabecero de la cama y le pareció lo bastante fuerte para aguantar su peso. Bah, aunque Kagome pesaba poco más que una pluma comparado con él.

Miró hacia debajo de la ventana y se le retorcieron las tripas. Esa distancia que tantas veces le había parecido la altura de un escalón, ahora le parecía la de un edificio. Primero porque ya estaba pseudo-acostumbrado a su torpeza humana, y segundo y más importante, no quería proporcionarle ni un rasguño a la suave piel de Kagome. ¡Y sí! Pensó "suave" y no lo rectificó en su cabeza. Al diablo todo.

Inuyasha estaba que ardía de la determinación, así que lanzó la soga improvisada y sujetó con aquellas pequeñas manos el inicio de la misma. Con un par de balanceos se encontraba del otro lado, y deslizándose con la delicadeza de un gusano.

Sí, sí, Kagome era suave, olía como los dioses y todo lo que fuera, pero odiaba ser una débil humana. Tantas noches de luna nueva no alcanzaban para prepararse a estar bajando por unas resbalosas sabanas, con dos pelotas infladas en su pecho, una corriente de asuntos femeninos que le recorría todo el cuerpo y, lo más preocupante, ¿qué iba a hacer exactamente cuando tuviera a Kagome enfrente?

¡Keh! Pues, se lo tragó todo e inflando su pecho, se dirigió al pozo.

* * *

― ¿Qué estás esperando? Dije que desenfundes.

Un impaciente Sesshomaru rodeado de burbujas de veneno (preparadas especialmente para el maldito monje y su agujero) observaba desde los aires como a su pequeño engendro de hermano le temblaron las rodillas y se le desfiguró el rostro. ¿Será que al fin había aprendido a reaccionar ante su impotente, quiero decir, imponente presencia?

El resto de los compañeros, estaban en posición de lucha, y Miroku repensó la situación.

Bien. No solo el bendito albino había elegido el peor momento para sacar a flote su dolor de hijo abandonado, sino que el verdadero Inuyasha, estaba muy lejos de ahí, en distancia y tiempo. No es que pudiera hacer lo mismo con Colmillo desde el cuerpo de Kagome y luchar, pero al menos hubiera intentado chocarle los cocos con tanta fuerza que sino cambiaban de cuerpo, morirían y al menos se ahorrarían la vergüenza.

Pero Kagome no era menos luchadora que Inuyasha. Por supuesto que no. Así que la miró en busca de su sabiduría de mujer y sacerdotisa.

Pero Kagome estaba con la mano en sus genitales, en shock y los ojos hacia Sesshomaru más abiertos que el agujero negro del monje. Sep.

― ¿Qué- qué hace? ― al monje le dio un tic en el ojo.

La realidad era que si Kagome sacaba su mano de ahí, sus pantalones rojos pasarían a ser una pasa remojada.

― ¿Qué quieres lagartija blanca?

Aquel agarre aumentó hasta fines insospechados cuando escuchó a Shippou hacer el comentario más innecesario de su vida. ¡¿LE ACABABA DE DECIR LAGARTIJA BLANCA A SESSHOMARU?!

― ¿Qué dijiste mocoso cara de zorro? ― Jaken apareció detrás de las voluptuosas ropas de su amo.

― ¡Lo que escuchaste cara de sapo reventado!

― Shippou… ― soltó Miroku en un susurro agonizante sin desviar la mirada del cielo y tics en todo su cuerpo. Por supuesto que él también estaba que necesitaba pañales, y lo menos que podía hacer era callar al chamaco.

― Déjalo, Miroku. ― respondió tranquilamente el zorrito. Señaló con su pequeño dedo al cielo. ― ¿No te es suficiente que tu hermano menor te dé siempre una paliza, eh?

A estas alturas, lo más probable es que Inuyasha se volviera infértil por el agarre. Kagome no se lo podía creer y la mirada penetrante del demonio se volvió insufrible.

― ¡Vamos, enséñale Inuyasha!

― Shippou... ― insistió Miroku. Kagome estaba de piedra con ganas de hacer pis.

― ¿Qué esperas Inuyasha? Saca tu espada que te regaló tu padre. ¡Su padre! ¿Escucharon, soquetes?

― ¡Que te calles! ― Un golpe seco le proporcionó al zorrito el desmayo más oportuno de su vida.

Los corazones de Miroku y Kagome volvieron a la vida al escuchar esa voz.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― Kagome se dio la vuelta como si la vida se le fuera en ello (emm... porque digamos que era más o menos así) y se lanzó a los brazos de su siempre héroe número uno.

No tendría sentido explicar la expresión de Sango o de Kirara en ningún momento. Ya lo saben. Un enorme "qué carajo" en sus caras. Pero ahí estaba Miroku, que había recuperado la movilidad para acercarse sigilosamente y decirles unas cuantas cosas.

El grandote cuerpo de Inuyasha se derritió sobre el pequeño de Kagome.

¡Wowww! A Sesshomaru casi se le infló el pecho de orgullo. ¿Tanto así asustaba a su hermanito? Desde el cielo no tardaron en aparecer las descobijadas carcajadas de Jaken resonando en el aire.

― ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Qué tienes sucio híbrido?

― ¿Qué les hiciste Sesshomaru? ― gritó muy femeninamente Inuyasha, resguardando a Kagome (en una patética posición, sólo imagínenlo).

― ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Acaso te va a defender esa esquelética sacerdotisa? ― continuó Jaken.

― ¿A quién le dices esquelética? ―gruñó Kagome. ―Quiero decir... Toma, Inuyasha.

Una transformada Tessaiga pasó de las manos de Kagome a las de Inuyasha.

― ¡Jajajaj-…! Espere… Amo bonito… ― dudó de repente el sapo jalando la ropa de Sessh. ― ¿Acaba de decirle a esa mujer "Inuyasha"?

Sesshomaru solo estaba ahí, con su cara de póker estreñido, observando con soberbia, inmóvil, como si estuviera resolviendo una catarata de ecuaciones algebraicas potenciales de diez grados en su cabeza. Pero por supuesto que eso no lo notaría ni el mismo Jaken, que conocía a su amo como a la palma de su mano.

― ¿Eres idiota, o qué? ― le gritó Inuyasha a la miko separándose abruptamente de ella. ― ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga con Colmillo así?

Como era de imaginar, Colmillo había perdido su transformación en las manos del cuerpo humano.

Ay, ay, ay. La vida era tan tranquila, ¿no, queridos lectores?

― ¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Es tu espada! ¡Reboléala por todos lados! ― sugirió tan sabiamente Kagome. ― ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¡¿Estás llorando?!

― ¡Tú nunca me entiendes! ― soltó sorpresivamente Inuyasha con el dorso de su brazo en los ojos. ― ¡Y son tus malditas hormonas del demonio! ¿Por qué no te pones tú a tirar tus flechas?

Sango y Miroku se miraron con mil mensajes de miradas que seguramente solo ellos entendían y se separaron rodeando a la pareja. Kagome que miró de reojo pensó que sería alguna técnica de ataque para salvar las papas.

― ¿Qué dices? ¡Ni siquiera puedo apuntarle al excusado! ¡Y deja de llorar! ― la muchacha empezó a desbordar también lágrimas de desesperación.

― ¡Cállate! ― ordenó desbordando lágrimas de nena. ― ¡Eres una tonta! ― la voz chillona de Kagome provocada por el creciente desespero de su ahora dueño, llenó el bosque, sumado al llanto masculino de Kagome. Era una discusión de nenas y la locura en su punto ápice ― ¡No estoy por unos momentos y mira en los problemas que te metes!

― ¿Yo? ¡¿Crees que yo llamé al desabrido de tu hermano por Whatsapp o algo?!

― ¡¿Wha- qué?! ¡¿De qué carajo estás-?!

¡TUC!

Estrellitas y centellas por todos lados, es lo último que vieron esos dos.

― ¿Cree que funcione, su excelencia? ― preguntó Sango soltando la cabeza del cuerpo de Kagome.

¡Pero por supuesto! Es que ahí era un más sabio que el otro. Ante la desesperación la mejor idea que habían podido lograr ¿Cuál fue? ¡chocar las cabezas de ambos a la velocidad de la luz!

― Había que intentarlo… ― se resignó Miroku dejando la cabeza floja de "Inuyasha"en el suelo.

Shippou despertó, seguramente después del estridente ruido de esas dos cabezas huecas chocar. Y pobre de él que luego de comprobar que Sesshomaru seguía en los aires, con Jaken riendo como un loco, su siguiente imagen fue la de Inuyasha y Kagome desmayados en el suelo.

― ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué, ya los mató? ― corrió en círculos hasta romper la tierra. ― ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Casi… casi… lean bien… CASI… un tic se adueñó del ojo izquierdo del sensual y serio Sesshomaru. La situación que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos estaba a punto de corromper su cara de nada infalible. ¡CASI!

Jaken riendo como un maniático, el zorro inútil corriendo en círculos, su hermano y la sacerdotisa llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, la pareja del monje y la exterminadora que ya no soportaban a los otros dos pedazos de cabeza de mierda (los entendía a la perfección) que los habían noqueado con un solo golpe, y todo eso de llamarse por nombres equivocados. ¿Qué clase de alucinógeno estaba vendiendo la anciana esa de la aldea que no estaba enterado? Quiero decir…. ¿Estaban todos locos? ¿Habían perdido la razón? ¿Se estaban burlando de él?

¡Que se quedara el jodido de su hermano con Colmillo! ¡Al carajo todo! ¡No tenía sentido pelear con esa banda de lunáticos escapados de un manicomio, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que era un manicomio!

* * *

Holaaaaa, re aparecí.

No pude terminar la historia acá, realmente da para al menos un cap más. Aprovecho para invitar a un nuevo fic, muy dulce y tierno y pasional y hermoso de InuKag. Se llama "La Tercera Palabra". Espero que se pasen, con un simple follow yo se que están ahí.

¿Qué tal le pareció este cap? ¡Un abrazo muy grande! ¡Gracias por estar!


	11. ¡¿Qué quieren que hagamos qué!

El ver a Sesshomaru y al sapo verde alejarse hubiera sido como un coro de ángeles de no ser por las protestas del sapo verde para que los matara a todos y demostrar cuán grande la tenía su amo (a la fuerza, por supuesto). Pero como el hermano mayor de Inuyasha estaba de todo, menos de humor, proporcionó un rápido y frío golpe que dejó a Jaken colgando de sus ropas, hasta que ambos desaparecieron.

Miroku exhausto ante tantas emociones en un mismo día, se tiró al húmedo suelo, seguido de la tierna Sango que miraba con confusión a la pareja caída en batalla. Shippou había dejado de gritar y acertó al pensar que no debía preguntar ni decir más nada, al menos hasta que Kagome e Inuyasha despertaran, y hubiera una bella explicación grupal.

La primera en reaccionar fue Kagome, quien poseía el cuerpo a prueba de golpes.

― Ay, ay, ay, ay. ― se quejó sobándose la plateada cabeza. Miró su antiguo cuerpo tirado y luego a sus compañeros. ― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso Sesshomaru no…?

― Se fue, gracias a todos los cielos.

― ¿Cómo que se fue?

― No invoque al diablo, señorita Kagome. Sólo se fue. ― concluyó Miroku.

― ¿Eh? ― intervino el pequeño. ― ¿"Kagome"?

― Ahora que lo veo… quiero decir, la veo, es más creíble. Inuyasha hubiera despertado ya malhumorado. ― observó Sango con una mano en la barbilla.

― ¿"Inuyasha"? ― siguió Shippou no entendiendo ni _mu_.

― Otro diablo al que invocar. ― dijo Miroku. ― Será mejor llevarlo a la cabaña hasta que despierte.

Una vez en la cabaña, Shippou pasmado del espanto ante la explicación del cambio de cuerpo, y con la sabiduría de nuestra querida anciana, sólo quedaba esperar a que el último diablo despertara. Y es que ese golpazo no había sido para menos.

― Qué caraj… ― se sentó de golpe como si le llevaran el alma. ― ¡¿Kagome?!

― Estoy aquí… ― tranquilizó posando una mano sobre la fina de él.

Shippou observaba expectante. Sin dudas era cierto lo del intercambio, pero que no sea mentira no lo dejaba para nada tranquilo. Acarrarían innumerables problemas si no se solucionaba pronto. Como por ejemplo… ¿Quién iba a mimarlo? No aceptaría caricias de parte del cuerpo de Inuyasha, guacala. Eso sí que era un problema. Ah, y bueno… Naraku y lo demás.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con Sesshomaru? ― preguntó analizando donde se encontraba.

― Sí. Todos lo estamos. Simplemente se marchó…

― ¿Y Colmillo?

―En el rincón.

Inuyasha se relajó y volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo, sin soltar las manos de Kagome. Esto no se le pasó para nada desapercibido a nuestra dulce Kagome, quien se removió en su lugar sin saber bien que hacer. La gran determinación que Inu traía desde el futuro no se iba a ir tan fácil. Estaba ignorando las demás presencias, pero pronto se desharía de ellas. Necesitaba hablar con Kagome, era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba concretar sus palabras, sus disculpas y explicarle con gran cuidado el alboroto que había causado con su estúpido colegio y compañeros. Qué no había tenido reales intenciones de hacerlo, incluso había pretendido todo lo contrario sin éxito, que lo perdonara, que no era para nada fácil ser ella, y por lo visto Kagome había entendido que ser él tampoco lo era.

Más allá de la última discusión causada por los nervios ante su inesperado hermano, el hanyou no tenía deseos de ni una discusión más, y pensaba dejárselo claro de una buena vez y por todas.

― ¿Podrían… dejarnos solos? ―pidió con una extraña delicadeza.

Kagome movió involuntariamente sus orejitas blancas ante aquellas palabras, y un fuerte rubor viajó desde sus manos conectadas hasta sus propias mejillas. La posición, la situación, las palabras, y los nervios la acaloraron en un poderoso microsegundo.

Un sentimiento comenzó a aflorar desde el fondo sus pechos. Un sentimiento hambriento de paz y compresión, de amor y de entendimiento, de….

― ¿Y esperar a que vuelva la lagartija blanca? ¡Ni locos! ― explotó Shippou. ― ¡Miroku, Sango! ¡Ya saben que hacer!

¡Shippou y la pu… que te parió!

* * *

― ¿Está segura anciana Kaedde? ― preguntó una asqueadísima Kagome, con las manos posadas en un tazón de madera que chispeaba una especie de humo verde. Recordemos que ella en esos momentos tenía un excelente olfato.

Pero Inuyasha, enfrente de ella, no estaba muy diferente.

― Esto es asqueroso. ¿Qué diablos es?

― Será mejor guardar el secreto. ― contestó Miroku con Sango, Shippou y Kirara a su lado.

― Asegúrense de tomarlo al mismo tiempo. ― indicó Kaedde.

La pareja dispareja se miró fijo a los ojos, como intentando darle fuerza al otro. Se taparon la nariz con los dedos, y contando tres, se bebieron el tazón de un solo golpe.

― ¡Agghhh! ― se quejó Kagome.

― Lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo todo. ― calmó la anciana.

― Espero que sepas lo que haces, vejestorio…

― No dudaría jamás en que eres Inuyasha. ― acusó conteniendo la paciencia.

― Keh.

― Ahora, concéntrense. ― Ambos cerraron los ojos ― ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Tómense de las manos también!

Coloreando sus mejillas, ambos lo hicieron a regañadientes. El hanyou protestó mucho menos de lo que realmente hubiera hecho, y Kag hubiera disfrutado de aquello sino fuera porque estuviera por morirse del asco en ese instante.

El líquido iba quemando la garganta de Inuyasha, y no podía sentirse peor. Era asqueroso.

Kagome, quien tenía unas finas papilas gustativas, lo tuvo peor. Empezó a poder detectar cada ingrediente de la "poción mágica" de Kaedde. Era como demasiado salada..

― ¿Sienten algo? ― preguntó Kaedde y ambos negaron.

….también detectó algo de carne cruda…

― ¿Y ahora? ― insistió impaciente Shippou. Ambos negaron.

… algo de sangre, picante y …

― ¡Esperen! ― alertó Kagome. Todos se tensaron alzando las cejas en su dirección. ― ¡Siento algo! ― el ambiente se tensó tanto que parecía que iba a romperse. ¿Acaso eso que estaba sintiendo ahora su lengua era….? ― ¡Bruooggjjh!

Sep. Kagome no pudo resistir y volcó todo su contenido estomacal.

― ¡Kagome! ― se preocupó Inuyasha, tomándola de los hombros.

― ¡¿Qué rayos tenía esa sopa?! ― preguntó realmente enojada limpiándose con el dorso de su brazo. ― Eso era… era…. ¡¿orina?!

Kaedde se encogió de hombros.

― Es bien sabido que los restos de los conejos son esenciales en las pociones.

― ¡Bruooggjjh! ― Y así Inuyasha se unió al antifestín.

* * *

¿Qué carajos iban a intentar hacer con ellos dos ahora?

Ambos estaban muy enfadados y se sentían como ratas de laboratorio. Aunque sólo Kagome supiera más de aquella sensación futurista.

Se encontraban fuera de la cabaña (porque el interior estaba que no daba más del asco), sentados, nuevamente con las manos tomadas y Miroku entre ellos dos rezándole a pergaminos entre sus manos. Sango se había ido con Kirara y Shippou a buscar ciertas cosas, que según ella ayudarían si no funcionaba este plan.

Nadie sabía que es lo que exactamente tenía planeado el budista, pero habían acordado intentarlo todo. Bastaba acordarse de Naraku para probar todas las alternativas con desesperación.

― ¿Qué tanto haces, monje?

― Silencio, Inuyasha. ― Y prosiguió en su concentración.

Mientras esperaban, espontáneamente las miradas de Kag e Inu se cruzaron. Ella lo miró con una mirada de "¿por qué a nosotros?", y fue tal la buena interpretación que a Inuyasha le causó gracia, y sonrió. La miko le devolvió la sonrisa, algo perpleja de ver ese gesto en él.

_Algo estaba cambiando…_

― ¡Por el poder de Kami! ― Miroku arrastró ambos papeles y los pegó con fuerza en la frente de Inuyasha quien cayó hacia atrás, y luego en Kagome que tuvo mejor resistencia.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, y después de unos segundos, empezaron las quejas.

― ¡Qué te pasa! ― Inuyasha le proporcionó un golpe con tanta ira que el monje cayó de espaldas, y unas varias gotas de sudor cayeron por su frente.

― No se les pega a las mujeres… no se les pega a las mujeres…. ― se repitió para sí.

* * *

― Bueno… dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Sango había regresado con una gran cesta con unas extrañas pelotitas azules. Habían al menos unas diez.

Inuyasha y Kagome mientras estaban…

― ¿Y por qué carajo estamos en un árbol de cabeza? ― se quejó el alma de perro con toda la sangre en su cara.

Shippou no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen. Parecían un par de zarigüeyas colgadas desde una fuerte rama, con todos los pelos alborotados.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha. ― Estás… rojo.

― No lo estoy. Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza. ― dijo llevando las manos hacia su cabeza. ― Lamento si devuelvo tu cuerpo con el cerebro explotado.

La colegiala primero se sonrojó (si es que se podía más de lo que estaba) ante la inesperada disculpa, luego rió ante el comentario y poco después tomándoselo más serio, miró a Sango impaciente.

― Dos segundos… ― indicó la exterminadora mientras terminaba de preparar las extrañas cosas.

Miroku y Shippou se alejaron misteriosamente, hablando emocionados de quien sabe qué.

― ¿Y tú cómo estás? ― preguntó inesperadamente Inu mirándola como pudo fijamente a los ojos, intentando quizás transmitir su preocupación desde el corazón y quizás algo más...

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, y asintió.

Insistió… _algo estaba cambiando_.

― ¡Ya!

La taijiya largó con fuerza las diez bolitas justo por debajo de donde estaban colgados ellos, logrando como explotaran y liberaran una espesa y oscura neblina negra.

Toses se escucharon por doquier.

― ¡¿ACASO.. cofcof…QUIEREN MATARNOS?! ― se escuchó a Inuyasha. Un minuto después cayó de lleno contra el suelo no resistiendo semejante hedor. Al parecer, Kagome se le había adelantado hace rato.

En cuanto la neblina se dispersó, pudo observarse ojos casi con forma de dos grandes equis, y a Inuyasha intentado recuperarse. Apenas vio a Kagome así, fulminó a Sango con la mirada.

― ¡¿Qué era eso?!

― ¿No funcionó? ― preguntó ingenua con la mano en la boca y luego apoyó sus rodillas en la tierra. ― ¡Lo siento! Traje de mi antigua aldea mis bombas de olor para exterminar espíritus. Pensé que si usaba bastantes la sensible nariz de Kagome haría que todo su alma reaccionara y así saliera de su cuerpo… lo… lo siento.

Inuyasha decidió ignorar su ira. Sango no tenía malas intenciones y sólo estaban dando ideas.

Si no fuera porque sentía un leve latido en las muñecas de Kagome después de tomarlas, hubiera dado a Kagome por muerta. Se encontraba desparramada en el suelo, con ojos muertos y la boca abierta tirando baba.

* * *

― ¡¿Qué quieren que hagamos qué?! ― preguntó un muy enfadado Inuyasha cruzado de brazos.

Kagome se encontraba apoyada sobre un tronco intentado parecer desapercibida mirando los pajaritos, y tomando todas las bocanadas de aire que le fueron posibles.

Cinco horas fueron las que tuvieron que esperar luego del plan C de Sango, y sus bombas de olor.

― Anda, no seas tímido. Bésala. ― animó Miroku con ojos oscurecidos.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un monje pervertido lo pide? ― protestó sonrojado.

No es que no quisiera… besarla así por asco ni nada, pero estaba seguro que no quería hacerlo porque un cierto pervertido Miroku lo ordenara. Además sería muy raro estando en el cuerpo de una mujer. Y besarse así mismo… definitivamente sería lo más bizarro que le pasaría en la vida, y ¡vaya que había visto cosas bizarras en el Sengoku del Japón!

― "El amor sincero te cambiará" es lo que decía en la galleta. ― agregó tímidamente Sango, que seguía algo molesta consigo misma por su plan fallido. Miroku adivinando, le tomó de los hombros.

― ¡Idiotas! ¡Sería raro!

Shippou también quiso sumarse.

― Anda, perro pulgoso. Sólo un besito. ¿Acaso no quieres besarla?

― ¡Cállense! ― gritó. ¡Es que no podía creer que lo estuvieran poniendo en esta situación! ¡Malditos!

Era obvio que Shippou y Miroku, lo habían estado planeando mientras estos dos andaban moribundos después de jugar a ser zarigüeyas.

― Inuyasha tiene razón.

Todos rotaron para ver a Kagome, quien se había levantado del tronco y caminado hacia ellos.

― ¿Tiene razón en qué? No ha dicho nada. ― protestó Shippou, aunque luego se arrepintió. No quería hacerle bullying a su casi mamá Kagome. Tal vez ella tampoco quería, aunque lo dudaba bastante…

― Un… ― se sonrojó tan sólo de imaginarlo. ―…beso forzado no cambiaría nada. Además, estar en el cuerpo del otro, sólo piénsenlo. Es raro.

Luego de posar sus cabezas en sus manos para pensar, asintieron en señal de aprobación. Cuando Inuyasha tenía razón, tenía razón.

― ¿Lo ven? ― reafirmó Inuyasha, quien se había destensado completamente. Miró a Kagome con ojos transmitivos por tercera vez en el día y ella asintió.

_Algo ha cambiado_. Pensó Kagome. Algo en el aire le indicaba que Inuyasha realmente tenía algo para decirle, y la tensión entre ellos era cada vez más suelta, diluida y aceptada.

― Bueno, si no quieren besarse… ― comenzó Miroku a punto de ofrecer un "grandioso" plan. ― … lo siguiente y única opción física para unirse y volverse uno solo, sería…

― ¡Cállese! ― la hermosa mano de Sango, decoró la blanca mejilla de Miroku.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron a más no poder sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

* * *

Varios cruces de miradas hubo entre estos dos... como pensó Kagome "algo está cambiando" y sí, algo cambió.

Ahora sí que el próximo va a ser el último. Iba a terminarlo en este y hacer un capítulo laaaargo, pero dije, nehhh, mejor lo divido en dos y quizás se me ocurra alguna cosa muy buena para dar el toque final.

Por supuesto que el final es sumamente predecible. Es obvio que ambos se quedarán para siempre en el cuerpo del otro, y así cuando tengan hijos Inuyasha será el embarazado (?)

Prometo responder todos los reviews en el que viene, porque quiero en serio responder a varios puntos que han mencionado.

¿Se quedaron con hambre de romance? Mientras esperan por el último pásense por "La tercera palabra" para ir calentando, ándale, ándale, ándale, por favor. Jaja.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! Cada view, review o lo que sea, me llena el corazón. ¡Qué tengan un hermoso fin de semana!


	12. ¡No!

Antes del último capítulo tenía que decirles que lo de dejarlos en el cuerpo del otro, y lo de Inuyasha embarazado era obviamente un chistecito jajaja.

A no ser…

No sé… Habrá que leer…

* * *

La noche había llegado rápido.

Inuyasha y Kagome tenían como imanes muy polarizados que hacían que estuvieran separados al menos unos diez metros después de la ideíta pervertida de Miroku. Porque tal vez y sólo tal vez sintieron que todos le dieron una mínima entrada como opción, aunque nadie lo dijera, por supuesto.

Al parecer la pequeña charla que quería dar por iniciada el hanyou, tendría que esperar un poco más. Además estaba exhausto. Sensación que no sentía casi nunca en su cuerpo original, pero ahora entendía eso de Kagome, y era ese cansancio que a él siempre le había parecido exagerado e innecesario. Lo anotaría en su lista mental de "Cosas de Kagome".

Mientras tanto, la miko se encontraba transitando una nueva experiencia. Así como Inuyasha estaba sufriendo lo que su cuerpo femenino le pasaba factura una vez al mes, ella se encontró transformando su cuerpo a uno humano, por la noche de luna nueva. Era un pequeño alivio, ya que se sentía un poco más ella. Los últimos rayos de sol se desintegraron, dando paso a la oscuridad que tocaría su cabello tiñéndolo de negro, invitándola a cerrar los ojos para relajarse durante la transformación. Esa era otra cosa que anotaría en su lista de "cosas de Inuyasha": las transformaciones le daban cosquillas en la panza y sentía todas sus células removerse.

¡Y sí! Si quieren saberlo… ¡todo el pelaje de Inuyasha cambiaba de color en esas noches! To-do.

Kagome se tomó el trabajo de sacarse una de las dudas más existenciales que tenía después de cuál era el deseo correcto a la perla de Shikon.

Así que bueno, para que alargar más el relato. Todos se echaron al suelo a dormir. Kagome e Inuyasha en puntas separadas, claro.

* * *

Estaba espantada. De verdad que lo estaba.

Sacó valor, ni ella supo de donde, y trató de bajarlo a la fuerza, sin resultado.

¡Es que intentaba controlarlo, bajarlo, pero subía cual trampolín después de saltar!

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que despertaran, ya que pronto saldría el sol. Pensó que tal vez, convertirse nuevamente en hanyou, ayudaría. Después de todo… ese _asuntito _eran algo de los humanos… ¿no? Inuyasha no tenía de esas cosas … ¿no? Definitivamente no quería anotar "erección" en su lista imaginaria de Inuyasha.

¡La muy maldita había cortado su sueño!

― ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? ― se preguntó así misma desesperada en un hilo de voz en las afueras de la cabaña. Obviamente no intentaría manipular al mini Inuyasha cerca de sus amigos, y, ejem, MENOS QUE MENOS CERCA DE INUYASHA.

¡Ni siquiera el frío de la pronta mañana ayudaba! ¡Arghhhh!

Respiró profundamente, muy profundamente, y analizó de nuevo la situación, observando hacia abajo.

¡La puta madre que te parió InuYasha! Con todo el respeto a Izayoi. ¡¿Qué carajo tenía ese tipo en las hormonas y como hacía para ocultarlo?!

― ¿Qué haces, Kagome?

El salto que pegó ella, fue increíblemente alto.

― ¡Inuyasha! Yo… yo.. yo… ¿Qué haces aquí? ― dijo nerviosa intentando tapar disimuladamente su maldita, MALDITA erección. ¿Por qué a ella?

― Esa es mi línea, tonta.

― ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? ― seguía removiendo sus manos inquieta, y eso en lugar de alejar la atención de él, la atrajo. Él había ido con la intención de terminar de una buena vez por todas su charla a solas pendiente aprovechando la salida de la cabaña de Kagome. Pero…

― Sólo unos insta-

¿Para qué les voy a decir que él no vio lo que vio?

Primero abrió los ojos como platos, seguido de colorearse instantáneamente rojo como el haori que cubría esa parte de su ex anatomía.

― Yo… emm… ― miró para todos lados. ―… creo que…debo… yo… ¡adiós!

Quedó perpleja después de verlo esfumarse como una luz. Pero ¡hey! al menos el asuntito había desaparecido del susto. ¡Gracias por aparecer en los momentos más oportunos, Inuyasha! Cof,cofSARCASMO,cof,cof.

* * *

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron evitándose, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de los palitos, los dientes chocar y las succiones de los fideos de ramen.

― ¿No hay más ideas? Es decir, ¿Buenas? ― preguntó Shippou rompiendo el silencio.

― No. ― respondió Miroku pensando en alguna cosa, desde la otra punta de la cabaña. Estaban realmente separados unos de los otros.

― ¿Y sí intentamos un choque de nuevo?

― ¡No! ― gritaron InuYasha y Kagome, más por evitar contacto físico que por el daño del golpe.

Antes de quejarse ante la subida de tono de voz, Shippou fue llamado desde afuera de la cabaña por Kaedde, y se fue, no sin antes mirarlos y girarse dramáticamente.

― Hay algo que no entiendo… ― soltó muy seriamente Miroku.

Todos voltearon hacía él, que tenía una mano en la barbilla muy concentrado. Lo miraron impacientes.

― ¿Inuyasha puede decir "abajo"? ― ¡Qué! De todas las cosas… ¡¿tenía que estar pensando en eso?! Aunque a Sango le picó la curiosidad también al escucharlo.― Y además… ― los ojos le brillaron opacamente ― ¿Puedes ver y tocar libremente el cuerpo de la señorita Kagome?

En abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sango ya estaba regalandole un dulce golpezote en la cabeza e Inuyasha saltó a friccionar con fuerza sus pequeñas manos por el cuero cabelludo del agredido. Kagome no tuvo reparos en ejercer su nueva fuerza colaborando con los demás.

― ¡Es usted un mujeriego!

― Voy a matarte. ― agregó con los ojos inyectados en sangre Inu.

― ¡Señorita Kagome, dígale que….! ― es lo último que dijo antes de ser derribado hacía atrás, y con la joven aludida compenetrada en su tarea. ¿Cómo se le ocurría darle esas ideas al hanyou?

En cuanto la parejita favorita se dio cuenta de cómo habían acortado su distancia tan prontamente, aunque hubiera sido solo para agredir al monje, se detuvieron con miradas en sentido contrario y mejillas coloreadas.

― Keh. Te lo merecías. ― acertó Inuyasha después de dar una última patadita a Miroku. Lo vieron respirar pausada, y profundamente, como intentando crear un orden interno, y entonces, lo soltó: ― Sin embargo… ― ahora las miradas se dirigieron a él con sorpresa y curiosidad parando la tortura al budista. Después de los insultos no decía nada, pero ahora hasta había cambiado el tono de voz. Kagome fue la que prestó como nunca atención ― … con respecto al conjuro… ni siquiera lo intentamos. Kagome no lo mereció en ningún momento… ― aclaró con las mejillas encendidas. Kagome separó sus párpados de golpe. ― ¡Y por supuesto que no veo o toco el cuerpo de Kagome, monje libidinoso! ― remató ahora enojado.

Ahí estaba él, frente a todos, alagándola de alguna manera. A su manera. A Kagome se le aceleró muchísimo el corazón. ¡Algo había cambiado! ¡Lo sabía! Incluso después de todas las últimas escenas donde había querido que se la tragara la tierra, y entonces la sorpresa y el valor de aquellas palabras se triplicaron.

Inu mientras pensaba que sí los mocos de sus amigos no se despegarían de ellos, empezaría con ellos de espectadores entonces. Y tampoco tenía ganas de esperar a que se relajara la tensión con Kagome. Al carajo la vergüenza y todo lo que había sucedido. (Inuyasha mandó mucho al carajo todo en los últimos días, ¿no?) La situación lo tenía más que harto y si tenía que hacer todo lo que había pensado antes de llegar al Sengoku con la mente en blanco, lo haría. Incluso podía ser que Kagome aceptara de manera más abierta sus sinceras disculpas.

Se levantó de un salto y camino firme hacia ella.

― Inuyasha... ―liberó en un suspiro involuntariamente.

― Kagome, yo…

― ¡Aquí traemos más conjuros! ― entró Shippou con Kaedde y más cosas extrañas en canastas.

Las manos del semiperro se pusieron en puños en microsegundos, y una vena comenzó a hinchársele en la sien.

El universo quería, al parecer, verlo pelear eternamente con ella.

―Estos tienen más probabilidades de funcionar. ― aseguró la anciana.

A Inuyasha definitivamente se le podían contar las venas de la frente.

― Pero para este deben separarse por unos momentos y…

Echó humo por un oído.

― Kagome, ven… ―arrastró la anciana a la muchacha de rojo hacia afuera.

Echó humo por el otro.

Sintió que Miroku se acercaba a él arrastrándose.

― ¿Seguro que no quieres sacar provecho del cuerpo que tienes?

Explotó.

….

…

…

― Fuera… ― soltó en un bufido casi insonoro. ― Fuera… ― repitió con más fuerza llamando la atención de las miradas allí presentes. ― **¡FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Ni siquiera él llegó a comprender lo sorprendentemente terrorífica que fue su orden. Una mezcla de su humor con su autoridad, y la cara de Kagome cuando estaba enojada, empujó a todos hacia la salida de la cabaña… Fue algo histórico. ¡Estaba saliendo hasta Kaedde! ¡E incluso Kagome!

― ¡Tú no, tonta! ― gritó tironeándola hacia adentro.

* * *

― ¿No vas a mandarme al suelo verdad, Inuyasha?

― ¡Claro que no!

Bien. Gritar no era un buen inicio. Pero el estar ahora frente a frente, sí lo era.

― ¿Entonces…? ― preguntó ella tras unos segundos.

― Kagome… ― inició suavemente con un tono que estremeció a la aludida. ― ¿Sabés que ayer vine de ese estúp-… de ese festival? ― Ella movió sus orejitas y asintió. ― Pues…

― ¿Nada salió, verdad?

Él agradeció como le facilitó las palabras, y negó con la cabeza, reafirmando.

― ¡Juro que no fueron mis intenciones! ― dijo fervientemente. ― Yo quería hacer las cosas bien, ¡pero entonces…!

― Inuyasha… ― lo calló. ― …no esperaba que resolvieras problemas del futuro solo.

― ¡Pero…!

― ¿Tú me dejarías con monstruos del pasado luchando sola?

― Jamás… ― dijo ronco.

La observó tomar de su mochila amarilla el pequeño frasco donde guardaba los fragmentos y lo puso enfrente de ellos.

― Es la misma situación. Esto… ― lo puso entre medio de los dos. ― No es la única razón por la que estoy a tu lado, Inuyasha. ― lo guardó en su haori y lo miró. ― Simplemente te dejé allá por un enojo. Un enojo del cual debería pedirte disculpas.

― ¡No! ― la tomó de los hombros. ― Tú no, Kagome. Todo el día he estado…, pero los chicos… y todo esta situación… ― Bajó la mirada tratando de hacer más llevadera la conversación, pero ante la ferviente determinación de ayer que recordó que había traído, volvió a elevar la mirada y clavarla en ella. ― No es fácil ser tú, Kagome.

Ella rio desbordando ternura por sus ojos.

― Inuyasha… ― sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y apoyó la mano en la mejilla de su antiguo cuerpo. ― ¿has estado preocupado por eso? Cuando yo fui la gran tonta.

Él se dejó acariciar levemente, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose por unos momentos él mismo.

― Keh… ― liberó en forma suave y nerviosa.

― Ni siquiera creo que sea necesario decirte que ser tú tampoco lo es. De solo acordarme de tu hermano… ¡hace que quiera mojar tus pantalones! ― bromeó, e Inuyasha increíblemente tiró una leve carcajada.

¡Qué días!

Como si fuera una sola cabeza, ambos recordaron a la par todos los sucesos que habían antecedidos ese momento. Las peleas, el cambio de cuerpos, descubrir que el abuelo había sido el causante de la maldición. Él conocerse más íntimamente, aunque de una extraña manera. La visita de Kouga que abrió un poco más los ojos de Inuyasha. La presencia e insistencia de Hojo que ayudaba a reafirmar la elección de Kagome hacia Inuyasha. El ponerse literalmente en el lugar del otro, había creado la empatía más fuerte que podría haber existido entre ambos. Y para dar un moño a todo esto, ¡la lagartija blanca también quiso hacer su aparición! Logrando que Kagome valorara más de lo que ya hacía, las agallas de Inuyasha.

Ella agradecía eternamente la seguridad que él le confinaba, y él de su inteligencia y buen corazón que le había enseñado tantas cosas. Realmente eran un complemento.

Y ahora estaba este nuevo avancito, donde ambos podían tener una conversación con sinceridad, y en tal posición que cualquiera que los viera de afuera dirían que eran una hermosa parejita. Ese contacto empezó a quemar el aire, y una energía extraña daba la sensación de que debían acortar esa poca distancia.

― Kagome ¿tú crees que nosotros… pues… debamos….?

Dejó allí la pregunta para rogar que Kagome supiera lo que intentaba decir.

Retiró su mano de pronto nerviosa, y empezó a agitar las manos como si se quemara.

― ¡Perdón! Perdón. ¿Acaso te di a entender que yo…? No, no, no, no haría nada que tu no quieras, no… ― siguió parloteando ansiosa, nerviosa y temblando. Las palabras se le enredaron antes de notar que Inuyasha tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, observándola.

La escena le parecía tierna. Era evidente que la auténtica Kagome maniobraba esa marioneta vestida de rojo. Sus movimientos, sus sonrojos, sus suspiros, su forma de hablar, su todo.

―Quizás no te veas tan mal en ese cuerpo.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¿Qué- que dices?

Nehh, la verdad que nada era como su antiguo cuerpo. Era hermosa en él y nada más que en él, pero lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo en ese momento, era mirando su alma. Esa energía que era únicamente de Kagome. Ni de Kikyo, ni de su propio cuerpo ni de nadie más. De la tierna y dulce Kagome. ¿Su Kagome? ¿Las hormonas femeninas estaban haciéndole sentir ese retuerce de tripas?

― Keh. ― Sí, eso mismo. "¡keh!". La solución a todo. ― Quiero decir que sigues siendo tú, te pongas el disfraz que sea, Kagome.

Si no fuera porque ella también había transitado toda esa experiencia con él esos días, pensaría que ahora mismo Inuyasha estaba borracho, o algo.

¡Esperen! No… ¿no? No. ¿Podía ser que Inuyasha en realidad estaba….? Su corazón dio un brinco y pareció partirse en dos.

― Inuyasha, tú… ¿estás diciendo todas estas cosas sólo por lo que decía la fortuna de la galleta?

Ahora le tocaba a Inuyasha abrir como platos los ojos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás pensando eso?

― Pues es lo que estoy pensando ahora.

― ¿Crees que diría todas estas cosas, sólo por una estúpida galleta? ¡Pensé que nos estábamos entendiendo!

Él tomó distancia para agarrar una de sus manos con algo de brusquedad, y apretarla suavemente. El envión los acercó unos centímetros y a Kagome le asustó el brillo en sus antiguos ojos.

― Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en mí. ― pidió. Kagome abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándole fijo, una expresión que Inuyasha no pudo descifrar. Y para desorientarlo aún más, ella se pegó una fuerte cachetada en el rostro.― ¡Si no me crees no tienes que intentar herir mi cara, tonta!

Ella despegó su palma, y una aplastadísima pulguita cayó al suelo con el movimiento de una hoja al caer.

― ¡Anciano Myoga! ― exclamaron ambos.

― ¡Ogro!

Un fuerte grito vino desde las afueras.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Es lo que venía a decirles, amo Inuyasha!

― ¡Kagome! Quédate aquí.

― ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú que no pueda hacer yo?

Ante la lógica, él no pudo responder, y le gruñó como niña.

― Dijimos que no dejaríamos sólo al otro ¿verdad?

Fue lo último que dijo ella antes de salir disparados hacia afuera.

Aquel ogro era gigante, sí, pero no era la gran cosa al parecer. Esos monstruos eran moneda corriente en esos tiempos. La gravedad del asunto, era realmente que no tenían nada con lo que cual luchar.

Kagome buscó al dueño del grito de ayuda que había sido Shippou, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. En cambio, si localizó a Kaedde.

― ¿Dónde están Sango y Miroku?

― Volvieron a la aldea de Sango con Kirara a buscar más pociones.

Eso les causó nauseas a ambos, tan sólo al recordar el día anterior. ¿Pero por qué tenían que ir ambos y dejarlos tan solos?

Ogro de porquería. Gris, cabezón, cíclope, y hasta era bastante bobo. Se tambaleaba como mono borracho por el campo de la aldea, tratando de esquivar algunas flechas de los aldeanos que ya estaban allí. Parecía como si las tiraran sin fuerza.

― Shiiii…kon…. ― balbuceaba con voz aguda y ridícula, intentando sostener su peso.

― ¡Kagome! ¡Quiere los fragmentos! ― gritó Inuyasha.

― ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Una fiesta?! ― se desesperó.

La fulminó con la mirada e iba a responderle, cuando la tierra empezó a temblar ante la corrida del Shrek del Sengoku hacia ellos. Era lento, pero cada paso eran veinte de ellos.

― ¡Kagome! ― gritó Kaedde. ― ¡Corre hacia el bosque con los fragmentos y aléjalo de la aldea!

― ¡¿Qué dices, anciana?!

Kagome tanteó en su haori hasta sacar el pequeño frasco con fragmentos.

― ¿Quieres esto? ― le gritó al bicho alzándolo al aire.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ― desesperó él de la falda.

Kagome empezó a correr hacia el bosque. La idea de Kaedde, aunque fue inusual, parecía ser buena.

― ¡Lo alejaré de la aldea!

― ¡Espera!

Sin perder tiempo corrió detrás de ella, costándole horrores seguirle el paso.

― ¡Quédate, Inuyasha!

― ¡Dijimos que no nos dejaríamos solos! ― repitió agitado dejándola callada.

Llegaron hasta la arboleda más concentrada, y en un intento de echar la vista hacia atrás para enterarse de a que distancia estaban del ogro retardado, Kagome tropezó con una gran cantidad de raíces.

― ¡Kagome! ― gritó Inuyasha bastante más atrás, casi a la misma altura que el youkai, que había decidido ignorarlo con más interés en los fragmentos.

¿Por qué ningún aldeano, Kaedde o Shippou acudía para ayudar? ¡Cobardes!

Lejos de librarse de las raíces, Kagome se enredaba más en ellas.

Inuyasha movió sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo al punto de exigirle tanto a sus músculos que le tironearon pareciendo desgarrarse.

― ¡Usa tus garras! ― soltó con los pulmones al máximo, yendo a la par con el monstruo.

A los dos se les congeló la sangre.

Kagome alzó la mano haciendo caso, pero el ogro había pegado su salto final, y por lo tanto Inuyasha también apuntado entre ella y el gigante de piedra.

― **¡KAGOME!**

Y todo se volvió negro para ambos.

* * *

Despegó sus párpados lentamente. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la cara para protegerse de la vibrante luz solar que hería sus ojos. Cuando sus pupilas se dilataron, la imagen de enfrente tomó forma de tres siluetas que no tardaron en transformarse en Miroku, Sango y Shippou. Miraban con suma atención y al parecer, también con curiosidad.

― ¿InuYasha?

Ella levantó una ceja.

― ¿Qué no les dije que soy…?

¡¿Qué?!

Levantó una mano rápidamente hacia su vista y pegó un salto para verse el resto del cuerpo.

¡Era ella! ¡Ella misma!

Se sintió desfallecer y las piernas se le aflojaron con un intenso dolor. ¡Pero era ella!

― ¡He vuelto! ― chilló emocionada. Pero antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, ella desfiguró su rostro. ― ¿Inuyasha?

― ¡Kagome! ― saltó Shippou a sus brazos. Miroku y Sango acudieron a su repentina caída.

― Todavía no despierta. ― respondió Sango, señalando detrás de Kagome con el mentón.

Ella miró y lo vio removerse en su lugar.

― ¡Qué bueno que has vuelto! ― terminó la exterminadora antes de abrazarla.

― Tss… Yo confiaba en su amor sincero. ― resopló con seguridad Miroku.

Sango rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a Kagome.

― ¿Te sientes bien, te duele algo? ― preguntó preocupada.

― Sí. Sólo que siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima.

― ¿Cami-qué?

Ella rio.

― No es nada.

― Urghh…

Giraron rápidamente a ver a Inuyasha que ya se estaba frotando la cabeza con mueca de dolor.

― ¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás bien? ― Kagome fue la primera en preguntar.

― Ta, ta, ta… Mi cabeza.

― Inuyasha… ― volvió a llamar ella con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué quieres?

Y cuando la miró sintió que algo explotaba dentro de él.

― ¡Kagome! ¡Tú estás...! ¡Yo…!

Pegó un respingo en el suelo cuando se vio y se encontró con su haori, Tessaiga, sus amadas garras y todo lo demás. ¡Qué lástima que no podía besarse a sí mismo ahora!

Kagome lo observó contenta, pero su mente de pronto hizo clic, y giró nuevamente para enfrentarse a la otra pareja.

― ¿Y el ogro? ― preguntó ella, y el hanyou prestó atención recordando lo sucedido.

Ellos rieron e Inuyasha no pudo juntar más sus cejas.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Se miraron antes de que Miroku se pusiera de cuclillas frente a Inuyasha y le pusiera una mano en el hombro, divertido.

― Inuyasha, amigo. ¿No es extraño que el anciano Myoga apareciera en ese momento?

Lo miró no entendiendo ni mierda.

― ¿Qué?

En ese momento la anciana Kaedde se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente con las manos cruzadas por detrás, analizando la escena.

― Veo que despertaron ¿Funcionó?

Kagome rio y se paró con esfuerzo. Una gota se dibujó en su cabeza, y resopló. Ella ya lo había entendido.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Funcionó qué? ― exigió saber Inuyasha. Shippou pudo jurar que sus cejas se habían vuelto una sola.

― Inuyasha. Todo fue una actuación.

― ¡¿Qué?!

Todos lucharon disimuladamente para ver quién podía alejarse más del enfadado hanyou. Miroku fue el valiente que se mantuvo en su lugar, parado con rostro sabio.

― Qué todo fue una actuación. ― repitió.

― ¡Ya escuché esa parte, maldito!

― El anciano conoce ese humor y no me extraña que ahora esté probablemente en otro país, muy lejos de aquí. Aunque reconozco su corta y buena actuación.

― Pero el ogro… ― intervino Kagome curiosa.

Fue el turno de Shippou para avanzar hacia ellos, pegó un pequeño salto y explotó una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

De repente, en su lugar el antiguo ogro que los había estado persiguiendo, apareció.

― ¡TATÁN! ― Inuyasha y Kagome boquearon como estúpidos recalculando. ― ¡Ay! ― chilló perdiendo su transformación por el puñetazo. ― ¡¿Pero qué haces, perro tonto?!

Inuyasha ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, abusando de sus puños en la cabeza pelirroja. Se veía realmente enojado.

― ¡Pequeño mocoso! ¡No tienes idea por lo que pasé!

De pronto, Shippou cambió su expresión a una burlona y romántica.

― Ah, ¿te preocupas por tu amor, verdad, pulgosito? ― ¡Pum! Un nuevo chichón decoró su cabecita. ― ¡Deja de pegarme! ¡Deberías agradecernos!

― Keh. Idiotas. ― y se cruzó de brazos dándoles la espalda.

Bueno. Al menos Inuyasha había vuelto, lamentablemente, a la normalidad total.

― Pero, ¿por qué un youkai? ― siguió cuestionando Kagome, más tranquila.

― Pues, ― comenzó Sango, dulcemente. ― su excelencia me dijo acerca de la fortuna, y pues… emm…

― Creímos que jamás declararían su eterno amor, ― continuó Miroku. Inuyasha le gruñó ―, es decir, el problema venía únicamente de una de las partes. ― volvió a gruñirle con más fuerza entendiendo la indirecta ― Así que decidimos poner la situación bajo presión.

― Antes de que cayera sobre Kagome, Inuyasha se interpuso y, entonces una extraña y fuerte luz me cegó. ― relató Shippou. ― Cuando mis ojitos mejoraron, ambos estaban desmayados aquí.

― Ohh ― boqueó Kagome.

Inuyasha resopló cada vez más molesto. Eso motivó al kitsune.

― Inuyasha siempre se pone de los nervios cuando Kagome está en peligro. Es decir, ¿quién no se pondría así cuando estás por perder al amor de tu vida? ― se encogió de hombros. ― Sólo así reacciona el muy idiota.

― ¡Ya cállense! ¡Para su información antes de su ridícula actuación, Kagome y yo estábamos…! ― de pronto se calló. Todos, incluso Kagome, formaron con su cara una invitación a continuar la frase. ― ¡Keh!

Suspiraron rendidos. Pero las cosas estaban bien. Las cosas estaban realmente bien ahora.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió la gran mano de Inuyasha envolver la suya y empezar a arrastrarla sin decir ni una palabra. Le echó una mirada a las piernas femeninas y decidió cargarla ágilmente a su espalda para seguir alejándose.

No tenía que darles más explicaciones a esos idiotas. Le importaba una mierda que su estúpido plan hubiera funcionado, porque volver a su cuerpo no le afectaba en el deseo que tenía desde hace días.

* * *

― ¿No quieres que nos escuchen los demás? ― preguntó ella después de un largo silencio de parte de Inuyasha.

La había llevado hasta el centro del bosque, y Kagome estaba apoyada rendida con las piernas acalambradas sobre la madera del pozo devora-huesos.

― Tus piernas... ¿te duelen?

― ¿Inuyasha?

Él desvió los ojos.

― Le exigí mucho a tu cuerpo cuando corrí hacia ti. ― contó mientras se apoyaba a su lado, volviendo a clavar la dorada mirada en los chocolates que había extrañado observar. ― Lo siento.

― Está bien. ― sonrió como sólo ella sabía. ― Siempre logras solucionar las cosas. ¿No es así? Que estés siempre allí me hace feliz.

InuYasha, inquieto y nervioso, se separó de la madera para posicionarse enfrente de ella, y mirarla desde su altura intensamente. Kagome se estremeció hasta la punta de los pies, quedándose de piedra.

― No voy a empujarte por el pozo si es lo que piensas. ― soltó de repente, y ella no supo si interpretarlo como una broma o qué, pero ¡Já! Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Recordaba ese día, y de como después tapó el pozo, también se acordó de como le costó volver. Inuyasha baka.

Pero bueno, ya saben: Si amas a alguien, róbale, grítale y aviéntala en un pozo.

― ¿Entonces que harás? ― resolvió después de unos segundos incapaz de desviar la mirada.

Él apoyó su mano en su suave rodilla para ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella, luego la deslizó hacia su pequeña mano que ya temblaba ligeramente, y la miró.

Inuyasha había dicho que no iba a aventarla por el pozo, pero si seguía así, mirándola desde abajo con esa cara y esos ojos, ella misma caería de espaldas.

― ¿No me mandarás al suelo? ― preguntó serio, pero sin enfado en su rostro.

Eso la desencajó.

― ¿Por qué lo haría?

Él no dijo nada y en cambio aumentó la presión en su mano entre medio de los dos. Se dejó caer de rodillas, igualó la altura de los rostros sin acercarse demasiado, y ella no movió ni un pelo. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero todos sabemos que no es un hombre de palabras. _Estúpidas palabras y cosas para tontos. _Y además, seguía analizando en los ojos de Kagome que no hubiera peligro, y estos estaban entrecerrados y relajados ahora, mirándolo vívidamente. Casi imperceptible descansó su otra mano en su muslo, y continuó evaluando la respuesta de Kagome. Pero también sabemos que no es un hombre de paciencia, así que...

― Keh.

Tironeó levemente del brazo de Kagome hacia sí y, sin más, la besó.

* * *

― ¿Kagome, puedo sacar un dulce de tu mochila? ― rogó Shippou.

Unos días habían pasado desde el intercambio, y el Sengoku se encontraba en su habitual tranquilidad. Es decir, se encontraron con algunos youkais en el camino en la búsqueda retomada de Naraku, pero nada que Tessaiga, flechas, hiraikotsu o kazaana no pudieran controlar.

Tres días enteros habían estado caminando sin parar y comer, a orden de Inuyasha que repetía que habían perdido mucho tiempo por la "estúpida maldición".

Sin embargo, era el primero en aparecer cuando Kagome apenas resoplaba de cansancio y se ofrecía a llevarla en su espalda. Le preguntaba de vez en cuando en esos últimos días femeninos si se encontraba bien, o si necesitaba algo.

Claro que se acercaba lo suficiente al oído de la colegiala como para que sólo ella escuchara. Eso desencadenaba una serie de escalofríos en ella, por la atención y por la cercanía, y agradecía en secreto al abuelo por la maldición. Quizás no era mucho, pero esos detalles la hicieron feliz. De vez en cuando la tensión previa a un beso se formaba, pero casi siempre algo los interrumpía. Otras veces, él se cansaba de tantas vueltas y simplemente la tomaba de la cintura para plantarle un rápido beso sin que los demás se enteraran, pero no ocurría muy seguido. Porque jamás pararían de discutir, ni de hacerse escenas de celos, pero lo harían en un nuevo margen de suma empatía. Además ¿a quién quieren engañar? Aunque pudiera, no dejarían de discutir. ¡A esos dos les encanta!

Pero ahora estaban ahí, en ese palacio descansando y comiendo un festín después de esos tres días donde quedaron exhaustos y sumamente irritables. Miroku ya andaba pisándoles los talones a las princesas que pasaban por ahí, aunque había dicho que su presencia era meramente para espantar "un extraño espíritu".

Sí, claro, Miroku. Una extraña presencia en el más lujoso de los palacios. Con las más hermosas princesas.

Sango tironeó de sus orejas cuando estaba por posicionar la mano maldita en ciertas anatomías femeninas de princesas.

― ¿Qué cree que hace?

Miroku se estremeció y entró a reírse como un tonto.

― Nada. Buscando la mejor zona para exorcizar.

― ¡Sí, claro!

Lo soltó con una delicadeza que llamó la atención del monje. Sango bajó la mirada y cerró las manos en puños.

― ¿Sango? ― preguntó buscando su mirada escondida bajo el flequillo. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ― Sanguito, ¿estás llorando?

Ella elevó la mano rápidamente hacia Hiraikotsu en su espalda (que no había soltado en toda la estadía y las escenas pervertidas).

― ¡Es usted un pervertido y un mujeriego!

El hanyou y la miko, pararon de llevar comida a sus bocas alertados por los gritos de la exterminadora. Kirara se encontraba bajo su dueña tironeando con los colmillitos de sus ropas, comunicando que quería que parara. Pero Shippou… já…

Shippou estaba caminando macabramente hacia la pelea. Con un dulce en una de sus manos, y dos hermosas bolitas color crema en la otra.

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas como queriendo confirmar con el otro.

Voltearon nuevamente, y el zorrito elevaba ahora hacia Sango y Miroku, claramente dos galletas.

― **¡NO!**

* * *

≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠Un viernes de locos en el Sengoku≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠

¡Siempre hay que buscaaaaaaaaar, la vida es así! *aparece un sensual Sesshomaru en el ending*

_**FIN.**_

Bueno, bueno, bueno.

Será que a Sango le hará falta tantear traseros y al monje vivir los celos en carne propia. ¿no?

Soy consciente de que no fue el capítulo más gracioso, pero es que para el final debía ser algo más serio, sentimental y bla,bla. Supongo que también habrán notado que usé varias frases originales de InuYasha (para imaginar mejor sus voces y sus personalidades), y alguna que otra escena de la peli. Y tengo que declarar que la frase "Si amas a alguien, róbale, grítale y aviéntala en un pozo." La leí en los comentarios de ese capítulo y estallé de la risa. Perdón pero la tuve que copiar e incluir jaja.

Ahora es la hora de leer aunque sea un hermoso review de las demás personitas que le dieron follow y demás. Me encantaría saber su opinión o sensaciones con el fic. Y repitiendo lo de un anterior capítulo: así los estés leyendo años después, no importa, me encantaría leerte :)

Y respectos a los antiguos reviews.

**Mary** **Yuet**, mil gracias por siempre comentar y de forma tan linda. Gastas tiempo y eso vale mucho para mí. Y coincido eternamente con vos con que Kikyo es un personaje algo difícil de manejar, al igual que Sesshomaru. Es como mucho silencio y miradas gélidas e inteligentes para un fic jaja y más en este de humor que no sé cómo hice para meter al demonio, pero a Kikyo hubiera sido realmente imposible. La amo, pero no me gusta fickearla (¿). Ahh y con respecto al primer fic que tenía yo, lo borré porque leyendo de nuevo el manga me di cuenta del sinfín de errores que tenía, así que tuve que borrarlo Pero fue lo mejor jaja.

**Corazón de Mazapan**, tus reviews son gorditos de ternura :3 gracias por haber comentado y opinado, y más cuando decis que no soles dejar reviews hasta el final. Me izzzizte sentir ezpezial. Jaja.

A los **guest**, que nunca me enteré si eran la misma persona o eran distintas ¡por favor pongan nombres o algún distintivo! Y muchísimas gracias por comentar todos los capítulos. Me sacan sonrisas, en serio. Me hubiera gustado responder mejor pero no se quien es quien jaja.

**Akiko mart**, ahí está "lo que había cambiado". Y te entiendo con eso de reírte como loca esquizofrénica frente a la pantalla leyendo algún fanfic. Estas cosas se leen a solas para no parecer desquiciadas jaja (Ni hablemos de si se tratan de lemons o cosas así jaja.) Mil gracias por tus reviews me hace feliz hacerte reír.

**Son-Cindy** y **Yuli** Por supuesto que no iba a dejarlos en el cuerpo del otro, jaja. Aunque un fic de Inuyasha embarazado sería… *lo imagino*. No, nada. Bizarrísimo. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer

**Meaow, Lauren T. Uchiha **ambas pusieron que se rieron durante todo el fic, y me han hecho feliz. Aunque sea repetitivo, es la verdad. Creo que ya respondí por privados algunos de sus reviews anteriores, ¿no?

**Kris' Neckerchief **es cierto que los reviews gustan, pero a veces te conformás con saber que lo leen, así que gracias también por comentar y dejarlo en claro, jaja. "Rayos de luna" corregido, jaja me he reído con eso.*

**María** y **moonkoublack**, **itzela, Astron, minidraculaura3, camichan, As´Taisho, only inuyasha,** **Layla MT, nekoaleja25**, **inuka, NOMBRE lindo** (jajaja), **Andeeii, ALEXME.S**, **frida2710**, **Elvi**, **sayaaome** también muchas gracias. Como les dije a tods, es tan lindo leer un review por más corto que sea, por que gastaron tiempo de su valioso día para hacerlo, y eso.. llena el corazoncito. Y cuando ponen que se han reído, pufff, más todavía. Gracias.

Y a las que querían lemon, lo lamento, no daba la trama para eso jaaja, pero para mucha pasión y lemonazo tiene mi otro fic, que es una adaptación de una historia que amo, "La Tercera Palabra" donde los personajes encajaban perfectamente con los originales Kagome e Inuyasha, así que nada. ¡Pasen! :)

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
